Le Tournant d'une Vie
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Luffy est devenu le Seigneur des Pirates, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va cesser ses aventures. Au contraire. Seulement, la nouvelle péripétie qu'il s'apprête à vivre, la plus importante de sa vie, ne sera pas tout à fait comme les autres. Elle se présentera comme un petit être fragile. Sa fille. Luffy/OC. AU futur.
1. La Surprise

_**Disclaimer : One Piece**_** ne m'appartient pas, ce chef d'œuvre est la propriété d'**_**Oda Eiichiro-san.**_

* * *

**La Surprise, Chapitre Un**

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, une magnifique journée ensoleillée en perspective. La mer était d'un calme rare, chose peu courante sur le _Grand Line_. Des oiseaux virevoltaient dans le ciel et un poisson bondit hors de l'eau avant d'y replonger, éclaboussant l'air sur son passage. Une douce brise ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux châtains indomptables qui m'arrivaient aux épaules. Je glissai une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille droite et continuai d'observer l'horizon.

Je sentis soudainement une paire de mains glisser autour de ma taille et m'entourer doucement. Un poids se fit sentir sur mon épaule et un long soupir s'échappa de cet endroit.

-Aléa… Dit une voix d'homme, qu'on pourrait confondre avec celle d'un enfant avec le ton plaintif qu'il émit.

J'entourai ses bras de mes mains.

-Oui, Luffy? Demandais-je à mon capitaine.

Il parla de nouveau, le désespoir évident dans sa voix.

-J'ai faim… Gémit-il piteusement.

Pour affirmer ses propos, un long et strident gargouillement retentit, brisant la tranquillité (si rare) des lieux. Je ris.

-Tu n'es pas allé demander à manger à Sanji? Lui demandais-je.

Il gémit de plus belle.

-Si, mais il m'a dit que je devais attendre au diner, comme tout le monde.

Comme seul réconfort, je lui tapotai affectueusement l'avant-bras. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se tût.

Je me remis à observer la mer, les seuls sons brisant le silence étant les vagues qui se brisaient sur la coque et la respiration régulière du seigneur des pirates, son souffle effleurant mon oreille. Je sentis sa main qui caressait doucement mon ventre et je souris.

Soudain, j'entendis le chef crier que le diner était servi. Aussitôt, je sentis le corps de mon amant devenir rigide. Il effleura ma joue avec ses lèvres avant que sa chaleur ne quitte mon corps. Je me tournai pour le voir courir à travers le pont avant d'atteindre la porte qui menait à la salle à manger, suivi de près par un Usopp et un Chopper tout aussi enthousiasme que lui. Je secouai la tête en riant avant de le suivre, plus dans le calme par contre.

Je traversai le pont recouvert de vert où une tête de la même couleur se soulevait difficilement du sol. Un œil vitreux s'ouvrit et Zoro me regarda en étouffant un bâillement. Je lui souris et continuai mon ascension. J'atteignis la porte grande ouverte, où une Robin tout sourire m'y attendait pour entrer. Je la suivis dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine.

À l'intérieur se trouvait déjà Nami, tranquillement assise sur sa chaise en lisant le journal. Brook racontait une blague à Luffy, celui-ci riant aux éclats, visiblement amusé. Usopp racontait une de ses aventures à Chopper, qui avait littéralement les yeux transformées en étoiles. Sanji s'afférait à poser les nombreux plats de nourriture sur la table (qui dégageaient une odeur divine) tout en réprimandant Luffy de ne pas toucher avant que tout l'équipage soit présent, allant jusqu'à lui administrer un coup de pied sur la tête quand il tenta de s'emparer du poisson fumé qui le narguait devant lui. Franky, pour une fois calme, sirotait doucement son cola en observant la cacophonie. Robin déposa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant avant de rejoindre la rousse, Sanji sur ses talons. Un mouvement d'air me provint de la gauche et je vis Zoro qui passait devant moi en grommelant qu'il manquait de sommeil.

Quant à moi, je restais planté là, souriant devant cette petite bande pour le moins spécial de pirate, dont je faisais partie, et pensais à la chance que j'avais.

Luffy me rappela sur terre en criant mon nom, sautant presque sur sa chaise. Il me regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus, me signalant qu'il voulait que je vienne m'asseoir. Troisième règle dans le livre des bonnes manières d'après Sanji, suivant « se laver les mains avant de manger » et en grand numéro un, « les filles en premier » se trouvait « chacun doit être présent à table avant de commencer à manger ». Je m'empressai alors de rejoindre ma place aux côtés de l'homme élastique, où un cocktail à saveur tropicale m'attendait déjà, délicate intension du cuisinier de maison (ou de navire, plutôt).

À peine m'ais-je installé qu'un « Bon appétit! » retentit et une guerre débuta. Entre Usopp, Chopper et Luffy qui se disputaient la nourriture, Sanji et Zoro qui s'engageait dans leur millionième dispute, Brook qui avait sorti son violon et qui s'était mis à chanter, accompagné de Franky et son éternel guitare, Robin qui regardait la scène en riant et Nami, elle, qui soupirait, exaspérée, la seule chose que je pouvais dire avec certitude était qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec cet équipage aussi étrange qu'irremplaçable.

Sans prévenir, Luffy se leva, une expression sérieuse au visage. Il regarda chaque personne dans les yeux, finissant par moi-même, où il s'attarda un peu plus que les autres. Je compris aussitôt son intention et lui souris. Il promena de nouveau son regard.

-Aléa et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit-il, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt. La surprise fût visible sur la plupart des visages. Puis, Franky se risqua à parler.

-À ton expression, on dirait presque que tu vas nous annoncer que la petite Aléa est enceinte! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quelques rires suivirent ses dires. « Comme si c'était possible » se disaient-ils sûrement.

Luffy fût d'abord surpris par l'intervention du cyborg, , puis il prit un air boudeur.

-Ah, je voulais vous surprendre… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à ce que l'information arrive au cerveau de chacun.

-Quoi?! Hurlèrent-ils, à l'exception de Robin et Chopper, ce dernier étant déjà au courant.

Luffy se rassit en abordant son sourire caractéristique.

-T'es sérieux? Demanda Usopp, une jolie couleur écarlate au visage.

Luffy lui répondit d'un « shishishishi » enthousiasme et acquiesça.

-Alors, ça veut dire que vous avez… Vous avez… Dit le cuisinier, les larmes aux yeux.

La chaleur se propagea rapidement sur mes joues.

-Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait, comment crois-tu que les bébés naissent? Lui répondit la cartographe.

J'étais tellement embarrassée que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

-Félicitations à vous deux, dit doucement Robin en nous souriant.

Luffy rit de nouveau avant que Franky lève son verre, des larmes et de la morve lui dégoulinant au visage.

-Aux bouveaux barents, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Chacun leva son verre et un « Cling! » retentit.

Une nouvelle aventure débutait, et j'avais les deux pieds dedans.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plut! **

**Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas tous ce qui se passent, vous n'avez sûrement pas lu mon **_**One-Shot **_**sur ce couple, « Un petit brin de bonheur ». Rien ne vous y oblige, seulement, la compréhension sera meilleure, au début en tout cas. **

**Concernant le moment où se passe l'histoire, c'est quelques années plus tard, et Luffy est Seigneur des Pirates depuis peu. Puisque je ne me suis toujours pas familiarisé avec les évènements se déroulant deux ans plus tard, l'équipage est comme elle était avant, sans leurs nouvelles habilités. Par contre, les évènements de _Marine Ford_ ont eu lieu.**

**Je n'ai aucune idée à quelle fréquence je vais updater, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Si vous avez des idées concernant la suite, ça va me faire plaisir de les entendre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions!**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	2. Question de Goût

_**Disclaimer : **_**Je ne possède aucunement **_**One Piece,**_** ainsi que le grand capitaine Luffy, à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs…**

* * *

**Question de Goût, Chapitre Deux**

-Woh, est-ce moi, ou plus les jours passent, plus tu deviens gr-

-Allez, finis ta phrase, et je te jure que je vais t'arracher la tête!

Luffy ferma aussitôt sa bouche et retourna d'où il venait, soit la cuisine.

Je soupirai et tournai mon attention vers mon bol de crème glacé au chocolat.

J'étais présentement dans ma vingt-neuvième semaine de grossesse et mon ventre ressemblait déjà à un ballon de plage. Un peu plus, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais accoucher dans la nuit qui suivait. Les premiers mois ne s'étaient pas fait sentir et puis Paf!, tout d'un coup, j'avais grossis à la vitesse de l'éclair. À la grande surprise de Luffy, qui s'amusait à poser ses mains sur mon ventre à chaque occasion qu'il avait. Il parlait souvent au bébé, lui racontait ses nombreuses aventures et folies. Dans ces moments, quand je voyais ce sourire si familier qui dessinait les traits de son visage, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, et sa voix chaleureuse qui racontait ses exploits, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, de l'admirer, les larmes au coin des yeux. Qu'avais-je fait pour le mériter? Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi, moi?

Mais voilà, je l'avais épousé, j'allais bientôt mettre au monde son enfant, et pour combler mon bonheur, j'avais la chose à laquelle j'aspirais depuis le moment où j'avais posé mes yeux dans les siens. Son amour. Que pouvais-je demander de plus?

Réalisant que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je reportai mon regard vers ma nourriture, me léchant les babines. Je pris ma cuillère, la plongea dans la douce fraicheur et la guida vers mes lèvres entrouvertes. Un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de ma bouche au moment où la substance toucha ma langue. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour ma ligne, mais une livre de plus ou de moins, ça changerait quoi?

J'avais les yeux fermé quand mon mari revint, un plateau de viande dans une main (aucune surprise là) et, dans l'autre, une assiette de concombre coupé en lanière. Je lui offris un grand sourire.

Il vint s'asseoir à ma droite sur le divan, me tendit l'assiette de légume avant de s'attaquer à ses pièces de viande.

Je posai la vaisselle sur mes genoux, à côté du bol, pris un des morceaux et le trempa dans la glace. Luffy me regarda faire du coin de l'œil. Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand j'engloutis le mélange. Puis, une idée me traversa l'esprit et je me tournai vers le brun.

-Tu me donnes un morceau de poulet? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

Il s'exécuta en hésitant et m'observa pendant que j'y faisais subir le même sort qu'au concombre. Il me regarda bizarrement.

-Depuis quand manges-tu du poulet au chocolat? Me dit-il.

Je pigeai dans son plateau.

-Depuis que je suis enceinte, lui répondis-je.

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre un morceau de viande et de le napper de crème glacé. Il le porta à ses lèvres et mâchouilla pendant quelques secondes avant d'avaler. Il émit un « Hum » approbateur et se lécha les doigts. Il entreprit de finir son plat. Je fis de même. Luffy ne s'était toujours pas habitué à mes goûts de femme enceinte.

Une fois chacun terminé, il prit la vaisselle et disparu dans le couloir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et souleva mon chandail jusqu'en-dessous de ma poitrine. Il posa une main chaude sur ma peau et la caressa. Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche quand il toucha le bas de mon ventre. Ça chatouillait.

Luffy se mit à raconter le sauvetage de l'archéologue à _Enies Lobby_. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, il décrivit les évènements avec une précision exemplaire. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, il expliqua comment ils s'avaient échappé, l'équipage et lui, à bord du _Going Merry_. Ma gorge se coinça à la mention du navire déchu.

C'est alors que mon souffle se coupa quand je sentis une pression sur mon ventre. Le bébé donna un coup de pied à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Luffy. Comme s'il voulait nous montrer qu'il écoutait. Qu'il tentait de réconforter son père et sa mère. Luffy rit doucement et déposa un tendre baiser sur mon ventre avant d'abaisser mon chandail et de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ma main chercha la sienne.

-Tu as trouvé un bon nom pour le bébé? Me demanda-t-il.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

-Je n'en ai toujours pas trouvé de masculin, mais j'ai une idée pour une fille.

La voix de Luffy sembla tout à coup plus enthousiasme.

-Ouh, moi, je sais! Dit-il, excité. Et si on l'appelait Roger?

Je secouai la tête.

-Très original, Luffy, lui dis-je, moqueuse. Dans le même registre, que dis-tu de Garp?

Des sueurs froides apparurent sur son front.

-Tous, mais pas ça! Dit-il en paniquant.

Je ris.

-D'accord, on oublie alors.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Et pour une fille? Tu disais que tu avais une idée?

J'acquiesçai.

-J'avais pensé à Iris.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Oui, Iris, c'est bien! Dit-il soudainement.

Je souris.

-J'aimais particulièrement parce que ce nom signifie « arc-en-ciel », lui expliquais-je.

Luffy eut l'air convaincu.

-C'est décidé alors! Dit-il, résolu. Son nom sera Iris! Notre arc-en-ciel!

-Et que feras-tu si c'est un garçon? Lui rappelais-je.

Il fit une pause et réfléchit pendant une bonne minute. Il finit par me sourire.

-Aucune chance! Ce sera une fille! Me dit-il avec confiance.

Je secouai la tête en riant.

-Si tu le dis.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre deux terminé! **

**J'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre, mais si vous trouvez que les personnages ne sont pas ressemblant aux originaux, dites-moi le s'il-vous-plait! Ça serait apprécié. Pour que je puisse tenter de les corriger. Même chose pour les fautes.**

**Petite parenthèse, Iris signifie « Arc-en-ciel » en latin.**

**Pour l'inspiration de ce chapitre, je n'ai fait que me rappeler de ma sœur, où dans le 6****e**** mois de sa deuxième grossesse environ, elle avait une vraie obsession pour les concombres. Aucune idée pourquoi par contre. xD**

**Donc, sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	3. Être Mère

_**Disclaimer :**_** Est-ce que quelqu'un lit réellement ceci? *Soupir* De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas? *Voix monotone* **_**One Piece**_** ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Être Mère, Chapitre Trois**

Doucement, j'entourai ma fille d'à peine une semaine d'une légère couverture. Elle semblait si petite, couchée dans son berceau. Je lui caressai délicatement la joue, esquivant un sourire.

Je retournai à la table où Nami me regardait faire avec un sourire en coin. La maison était calme, dût à l'absence de l'équipage, qui s'était rendu en ville, soit pour faire des achats, explorer la ville, rendre visite à Dandan, ou encore courtiser Makino-_san_ au bar.

Luffy et moi avions décidé de nous installer sur son île natale, dans le petit village de son enfance, _Fuchsia Town_. En arrivant la première journée, j'avais été étonnée par l'hospitalité de la petite ville. Chacun était si chaleureux. Entre Makino-_san_ qui se souciait toujours de notre bien-être, ou le maire qui, malgré les réprimandes quotidiennes qu'il faisait subir à Luffy, semblait heureux pour nous, je comprenais un peu plus comment mon amoureux était devenu qui il était.

Mais ma plus grande surprise fût tout de même l'ancienne titulaire du Seigneur des pirates, Dandan. Au début, quand elle nous avait vu arriver sur le pied de sa porte, elle avait été surprise, puis c'était mises en colère contre le garçon, allant jusqu'à lui lancer une épée qu'il esquiva en riant. Puis, quand il avait entouré mes épaules de son bras et qu'il annonça que j'étais enceinte, tout en me caressant le ventre qui avait considérablement grossis, étant dans les dernières semaines de ma grossesse, elle sortit un mouchoir de son pantalon et fondit en larmes, nous disant qu'elle ne pleurait pas, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse pour nous et que nous étions des idiots. Une rencontre intéressante, donc.

Je m'assis en face de la rousse, et pris la tasse qui était posée devant moi. Je déposai légèrement le bout de mes lèvres sur le liquide fumant et avalais une gorgée du thé aux agrumes. Nami fit de même avec sa tasse.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être mère? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis.

-C'est… étrange, commençais-je. C'est comme si consciemment, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais qu'au plus profond de moi, j'aurais fait ça toute ma vie. Quand elle pleure, je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut, je sais si elle est triste ou heureuse, même si les larmes ne coulent toujours pas et qu'elle ne sourit pas. C'est peut-être dût au fait que je l'ai porté dans mon ventre pendant 40 semaines. Enfin, 38.

Elle sembla songeuse.

-Ça doit être toute une expérience, de devenir mère.

Je lui souris.

-Et toi, quand est-ce que ce sera ton tour? Lui demandais-je.

Elle rit doucement.

-Pas pour tout de suite, je crains, me répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans à court terme et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne personne.

Je pris une autre gorgée.

-Et si tu tentais ta chance avec Sanji? Lui dis-je.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

-Sanji?

J'acquiesçai.

-Il a beau être un coureur, je suis sûre qu'il te chérirait énormément. Et puis, il ne ferait pas un mauvais père.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Peut-être bien, mais je ne crois pas qu'il fasse l'affaire. Il est trop… frivole.

-Zoro, alors? Lui proposais-je.

Elle éclata de rie.

-Z-zoro?! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux fous rires. Tu me vois sérieusement avec lui?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu pourrais être surprise.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête en murmurant « ridicule ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le berceau. Elle se pencha et prit ma fille dans ses bras, celle-ci aillant les deux yeux grands ouverts. Elle la berça doucement, faisant des allées-retour entre sa chaise et le berceau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant que j'ai accouché? Lui demandais-je soudainement.

L'équipage n'allait tout de même pas rester sur cette île encore bien longtemps. Déjà un mois que nous nous y étions installés.

-Nous avions pensé partir dans une semaine ou deux.

Je souris tristement.

-Et pour le capitaine temporaire? Demandais-je.

Puisque Luffy avait décidé de rester à mes côtés pour élever notre enfant pendant une période indéterminée, il fallait bien un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipage du _Mugiwara._ Temporairement, bien sûr. Le vrai capitaine est et restera Monkey D. Luffy.

-Tout l'équipage pourra participer aux décisions, mais s'il faut trancher, nous avons convenu que ce serait Robin qui aura le dernier mot, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'approuvai totalement.

-Je vois.

Je fixai ma tasse de thé et soupirai. Ils allaient tellement me manquer…

Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et reconnus la voix des deux hommes qui provenait de l'allée.

-C'est ta faute si Makino-_san_ ne s'intéresse pas à moi! Dit la première voix. Pourquoi tu étais dans son bar, de toute manière?!

-J'avais envi de boire, répondit l'autre voix, plus grave.

-À 10h du matin?! Demanda-t-il, irrité.

Je vis enfin Zoro entrer dans le salon, suivit de près par un cuisinier aux traits crispés, signe qu'il n'était pas content. Quand il aperçut la rousse, Iris dans ses bras, il changea du tout au tout. Des cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux.

-Nami-_swan_! Comme tu es mignonne avec la petite dans tes bras! Dit-il, tournant autour d'elle. Tu ferais une très bonne mère!

Je pouvais presque entendre l'espoir dans sa voix.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Iris se mit à hurler à la vue du blond. Je soupirai.

Sanji se mit à paniquer, Nami tentait de la calmer, en vain, et Zoro se pliait en deux de rire.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma fille. Nami me la tendit et je la mis au creux de mon avant-bras, la berçai doucement. Je me promenai dans la pièce pour la calmer, et quand j'arrivai au niveau du sabreur, toujours en train de rire, ses deux petits yeux s'ouvrirent de curiosité et elle cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Je souris.

-Tu veux la prendre? Demandais-je à l'homme.

Son regard fût traversé par une lueur d'horreur et ses mains se tendirent devant lui en signe de négation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester puisque je déposai déjà ma fille dans ses bras. Je lui montrai comment bien la tenir, puis me reculait d'un pas. Le tableau était plutôt mignon. Zoro semblait perdu et avait peur de briser le petit être, tandis qu'Iris, insouciante, tendit ses minuscules mains vers ses cheveux. Le vert l'intriguait. Je souris de nouveau.

Je risquai un regard vers la rousse, et ris à la vue du cuistot. Il était vert de jalousie. Nami, elle, était stupéfaite. Elle regarda dans ma direction. « Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais être surprise » sembla dire mes yeux. Elle tourna le regard, une couleur rouge à peine apparente sur ses joues. Je souris de plus belle.

* * *

**Ah, Zoro avec un enfant dans les bras, ça me fait penser à l'épisode 318! xD J'ai tellement ri la première fois que je l'ai vu!**

**Bref, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, et sachez que l'histoire est linéaire, pour ne pas vous trompez. Donc, les évènements se suivent.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	4. Une Sombre Armertune

**Attention : Ce chapitre contient un **_**spoiler **_**quant à la fin de l'arc sur **_**Marine Ford.**_** Vous êtes prévenus!**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Je ****ne possède toujours pas **_**One Piece**_**, quelqu'un veut bien me l'offrir pour Noël? :D**

* * *

**Une Sombre Amertune, Chapitre Quatre**

Je montai les marches, un pied devant l'autre, et tentais de faire le moins de bruits possibles. J'entrai dans la chambre à ma gauche, ma fille dans les bras, et me dirigeai vers son petit lit. Je la déposai délicatement sur le matelas, la recouvris de sa couverture fétiche et m'éloignai dans le silence. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et ouvris celle à ma droite. J'avançai jusqu'au lit où Luffy s'y trouvait déjà, complètement endormi. Je m'installai à ses côtés, me recouvris d'une couverture et fermai les yeux.

J'allai m'endormir, quand je sentis le lit bouger. Je ne m'en souciai point jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gémissement provenant de ma droite. À moitié endormie, j'ouvris un œil et me tournai de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, je m'éveillai complètement quand je vis l'état dans lequel était mon mari.

Les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés si fort qu'on voyait de multiples rides autour, ses dents pinçant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, sa respiration saccadée et ses mains qui agrippaient la couverture, au point où ses jointures étaient blanches. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Quelque chose clochait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

Doucement, je posai ma main sur son épaule et le secouai légèrement. Ça n'eut aucun effet, si on exclut que sa mâchoire se crispa davantage. Je mis un peu plus de pression. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise quand sa main se referma sur la mienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et pendant quelques secondes, me regardèrent, son regard mélangeant mélancolie, colère et regret. Puis, me reconnaissant, ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-Ça va, Luffy? Lui demandais-je, inquiète.

Il lâcha ma main et évita mon regard.

-Oui, je vais…

Je lui empoignai le menton et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler.

-Non… Finit-il par dire.

Je déplaçai ma main sur sa joue et la caressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il déposa sa main sur la mienne et la serra.

-J'ai rêvé à Ace… Dit-il tout bas.

Je restai muette, lui signalant de continuer.

-J'étais à _Marine Ford, _et je courais en direction d'Ace. Il était libre, les menottes volatilisées, et il me souriait. Je m'arrêtais devant lui et tout devint noir. Les gens qui se battaient disparurent, les bâtiments aussi, seul Ace restait devant moi.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, qui commençait à se saccader, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je la fis disparaître de mon pouce.

-Son sourire s'était effacé, et il me pointait du doigt. Il disait que je n'étais pas assez fort pour le sauver, que tout était de ma faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dût exister.

Il se mit à pleurer.

-Il a dit « Tu m'as tué »!

Luffy se tut, et sanglota de plus belle.

Je ne savais que lui dire pour le réconforter. Il semblait si brisé. Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais. Je l'embrassai.

J'espérai qu'ainsi, il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul, que je partageais sa douleur et que je tentais de le réconforter.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec tellement de désespoir que ça me fit mal au cœur. Il s'éloigna pour regarder dans mes yeux, les siens toujours mouillés, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau et de m'étendre sur le dos.

Cette nuit-là, Luffy me fit l'amour d'une manière totalement différente qu'à l'habitude. Ses caresses, ses baisers et même ses va-et-vient étaient imprégnés d'une certaine mélancolie. La tristesse, l'impuissance, et parfois même la colère guidèrent chacun de ses gestes. Je le laissai faire, absorbant tous ses sentiments, les mettant miens.

Quand il s'écroula à mes côtés, haletant et en sueur, je me mis sur le côté pour pouvoir mettre ma main sur son torse et embrasser son épaule. Il m'entoura de son bras.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Luffy, lui dis-je. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé.

Luffy me regarda longuement.

-C'était son choix, finis-je par dire.

Il soupira.

-Peut-être, mais il est tout de même mort, dit-il, triste.

Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et je sentis sa respiration régulière sur ma main.

-Promet-moi quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage.

-Promet-moi de rester à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin.

Sans hésitation, je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 4! Un peu plus dramatique que les précédents, un style que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer. Mes histoires sont habituellement plus humoristiques qu'autre chose. xD**

**Je voulais tenter de montrer Luffy sous un autre jour. Il a beau avoir une volonté de fer et posséder une force surnaturelle, il reste tout de même humain. J'espère que je l'ai bien décrit, et qu'il ne fait pas trop OOC. **

**Puisque je ne pouvais te le dire directement, je te remercie **_XoXonii _**pour tes deux précédents commentaires. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire! :)**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me rendre heureuse avec un petit **_**review**_** (:D), et au prochain chapitre, j'espère!**


	5. Les Joies de l'Hiver

_**Disclaimer : One Piece**_** n'est pas mien. Par contre, Luffy visite mes rêves chaque nuit… *Sourire pervers***

* * *

**Les Joies de l'Hiver, Chapitre Cinq**

Les flocons tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens, réduisant la visibilité à néant. La tempête faisait rage, et j'étais bien heureuse d'être à l'intérieur, dans notre petite maison. Bien au chaud dans la cuisine, habillée d'un bon pull, je préparai le souper.

Nous étions le 20 décembre, et laissez-moi vous dire que Luffy était une vraie boule de nerf depuis quelques jours. Avec Noël qui approchait, c'était comme s'il était redevenu un petit garçon de sept ans. Ça avait été un véritable enfer, particulièrement il y a cinq jours, quand nous avions décoré le sapin de Noël. Il s'en était fait une mission personnelle de trouver l'arbre parfais, de l'abattre de ses mains nues, de le rapporter à la maison et de le décorer. Il avait fallu que je le jette dehors pour qu'il se change les idées quand il passa proche de renverser l'arbre sur notre fille, trop excité par la tâche. Je vous jure, Luffy était un enfant prit dans un corps d'homme.

J'étais tranquillement en train de couper les légumes quand Luffy se précipita dans la cuisine, scandant mon nom. Je me tournai dans sa direction pour le voir excité, un énorme sourire au visage. Je levai un sourcil et m'essuyai les mains sur un linge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy? Lui demandais-je.

Il sautilla vers moi et prit ma main.

-Viens! Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite sans me laisser le temps de protester. Il me fit traverser le couloir, jusqu'au salon. Il m'emmena dans la pièce et lâcha ma main. Iris se trouvait au pied du divan, confortablement assise entre deux cousins pour la maintenir en place, et elle jouait avec une babiole bruyante. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et fixai Luffy, qui abordait toujours son sourire.

-Alors? Le questionnais-je.

Il se balança sur une jambe, puis sur l'autre, énervé.

-Iris a dit son premier mot! Dit-il à toute vitesse.

Je le regardai, bouche bée. Mais que racontait-il? Elle n'avait que six mois, bon sang!

-Luffy, qu'est-ce que t-

-Sh! M'intima-t-il. Tais-toi et écoute!

Il se tourna vers notre fille, l'espoir dans les yeux. Je soupirai et regardai dans la même direction.

Iris agita son jouet devant ses yeux, le regarda fixement, le mit dans sa bouche, le recracha, puis-

-Dabuh!

…

C'est ça, son fameux mot?

Je regardai de nouveau mon mari et remarqua qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu as entendu?! Dit-il en sautillant. Elle a dit le mot « viande »!

Je n'eus même pas l'énergie de lui répondre. Je tournai les talons et retournai d'où je venais. J'oubliai souvent à quel point Luffy pouvait être idiot. Mais bon, ça avait son côté mignon parfois.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et continuai la préparation du repas. J'en étais à mettre une casserole remplie d'eau sur le feu pour le riz quand je sentis de puissantes mains se faufiler autour de ma taille.

-C'est quoi cette fois? Demandais-je, moqueuse. Tu vas me dire qu'elle s'est mise à marcher toute seule?

Je ne reçu aucune réponse, mais j'étais sûre que Luffy boudait dans mon dos. Je tentais de le réconforter.

-Ça va encore lui prendre quelques mois avant qu'elle ne parle, et encore là, ce ne sera que des mots faciles, souvent qu'une ou deux syllabes, lui expliquais-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se mettre à parler, à marcher, et même à courir les garçons avant même que tu ne t'en rends compte.

Il répondit d'un « hum » distrait. Je suis certaine que la dernière suggestion allait très vite lui déplaire.

Doucement, il se mit à me donner de nombreux baisers dans le cou et sur l'épaule. Sa main se faufila sous mes vêtements et se posa sur mon ventre. Un frisson me parcourut.

-Luffy… Soufflais-je difficilement.

Il me força gentiment à me retourner et captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser. Il dessina des cercles dans mon dos et traça ma colonne vertébrale avec son index. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche.

Soudain, je sentis sa langue chatouiller le bout de ma lèvre inférieure. Restant de marbre, je scellai mes lèvres et souris. Un grognement mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je ris intérieurement.

Brusquement, il m'emmena vers l'arrière et me plaqua contre le comptoir. Il agrippa mes cuisses et me fit asseoir sur la surface. Un gémissement de surprise remonta le long de ma gorge et il en profita pour clisser sa langue contre la mienne sans mon consentement.

Automatiquement, mes jambes se croisèrent dans son dos et mes mains jouèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je pouvais sentir sur mon ventre à quel point notre échange lui faisait de l'effet. Une chaleur agréable se propagea à cet endroit.

-Luffy… Gémis-je difficilement.

Il abandonna mes lèvres pour m'embrasser le long de ma tempe jusqu'à mon cou.

-Luffy, arrête… haletais-je. Iris est dans l'autre pièce…

Il me donna un léger coup avec le bas de ses reins. Je gémis de plaisir.

-Luffy… murmurais-je de nouveau, tentant de le raisonner.

J'entendis soudain un « blop blop » provenant de la cuisinière. L'eau bouillait.

-Luffy! Dis-je, plus ferme.

Je lui pinçai rageusement une fesse. Il tressauta et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, accompagné d'un « Aieuh! ». Je sautai par terre et me précipitai vers la cuisinière pour enlever la casserole du rond et fermer le feu.

Je soupirai et me retournai vers mon mari. Il se tenait la fesse en faisant la moue. Je ris.

-C'est ta faute si j'ai dû utiliser la manière forte! Lui rappelais-je.

Il me tira la langue et se dirigea vers le couloir d'un pas agacé, sûrement pour aller se plaindre à notre fille.

Vous voyez? Un enfant dans un corps d'homme.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 5! **

**C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi… détaillé. Je suis gênée! J'espère que j'ai bien décrit la scène…**

**Merci encore une fois à **_XoXonii _**pour ton commentaire. Et merci infiniment à **_Guest_**, c'est moi qui ai eu un pincement au cœur en lisant ton message!**

**Bref, sur ce, Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	6. Réunion de Famille

_**Disclaimer : **_**Luffy et les personnages de **_**One Piece**_** ne m'appartienne pas, seulement Aléa et Iris sont à mouah!**

* * *

**Réunion de Famille, Chapitre Six**

J'ouvrai une des deux petites portes battantes et entrais dans le bar. Une légère odeur d'alcool me chatouilla le nez. Observant les alentours, je ne vis qu'une paire de personne qui discutait tranquillement à une table. C'était normal qu'il y ait si peu de client, il était tout de même 14h. La plupart des gens travaillait à cette heure-ci. Je me dirigeai vers un des bancs du comptoir, enleva mon manteau pour le mettre sur le revers du dossier et m'assis confortablement. C'est alors que je vis Makino-_san_ sortir du _back store_. Elle m'offrit un chaleureux sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Aléa, quel bonheur de te voir! Me dit-elle.

Je lui fis un signe de tête.

-Pareillement.

Elle se planta devant moi, les deux mains sur ses hanches.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je déposai mes mains devant moi.

-Et bien, j'avais un petit creux, lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes comme dessert?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je viens tout juste de sortir un gâteau du four.

Je sentis mon ventre répondre à sa réponse.

-Allons pour ça, alors.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea d'où elle venait.

-N'oublie pas le verre de lait! Lui rappelais-je avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Je n'eus même pas à attendre deux minutes qu'elle revint, une immense part de _shortcake_ dans une soucoupe, une énorme fraise sur le dessus, et un grand verre de lait. Elle déposa le tout devant moi. Son sourire toujours présent, elle me souhaita « bon appétit ». Je la remerciai et plongea ma fourchette dans la merveille sucrée. Quand le morceau toucha ma langue, j'eus l'impression d'avoir une explosion de saveurs dans la bouche.

-C'est tellement bon… Gémis-je, les yeux fermés.

Makino-_san_ rit à ma réaction.

-N'exagère pas, me dit-elle. Tes gâteaux sont bien meilleurs que les miens.

Je pris une gorgée de lait.

-Je dirais que la qualité se ressemble.

Elle me sourit avant de prendre un linge et d'essuyer la vaisselle mouillée qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

-Si j'en crois Luffy, tu serais la meilleure pour faire les desserts, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je ris. C'est vrai qu'il me disait toujours qu'il adorait mes sucreries. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison première pour laquelle il m'avait invité à devenir un membre de l'équipage; je travaillais dans une pâtisserie avant de les connaître.

-Il n'a pas le choix de dire ça, je suis sa femme! Plaisantais-je.

Elle secoua la tête en riant et se dirigea vers la table maintenant vide des deux anciens clients. Elle nettoya la surface et ramassa la vaisselle sale ainsi que les _berrys_ pour la facture.

-Parlant de Luffy, il n'est pas avec toi? Me dit-elle depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Et Iris?

Je tranchai la fraise en deux avant de manger une moitié.

-Non, il est parti en ville avec notre fille pour s'en vanter.

Elle revint derrière le comptoir.

-S'en venter? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi?

Je la regardai dans les yeux et souris de toutes mes dents.

-Elle a dit son premier mot, lui dis-je fièrement.

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement.

-Vraiment?! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Quel est-il?

-Papa.

Son visage rayonna.

-Je comprends pourquoi il est allé s'en venter.

Je souris tendrement et retournai mon attention vers mon dessert. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle dise le mot « viande » ou toutes ses variantes, ou encore « nourriture » en premier, mais je voyais bien à son expression la première fois qu'elle avait dit « Papa » qu'il était extrêmement fier. Comment, à chaque fois qu'elle le disait, son visage s'adoucissait et son sourire devenait bienveillant.

Je revins doucement à la réalité et me rendis compte que ma soucoupe était vide ainsi que mon verre de lait. Je soupirai et tournai la tête pour demander à Makino-_san_ une autre part quand je remarquai une autre personne assise à mes côtés que je n'avais pas vu entrer, trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Je tressautai en le voyant, surprise par sa présence.

Plus je le regardais, plus il me disait quelque chose. Il portait un complet veston-cravate blanc immaculé sur son corps musclé imposant. Il avait de courts cheveux gris et une barbe de la même couleur. Des petits yeux noirs. Un déclic se fit soudain. Un frisson me parcourut et des sueurs froides descendirent le long de ma tempe. Dites-moi que je rêve! Ce n'est tout de même pas-

-Et voilà, Garp-_san_, dit Makino-_san,_ une énorme assiette fumante dans les mains.

Le grand-père de Luffy! Merde!

Elle déposa les victuailles devant l'homme, ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké et un verre prévu à cet effet. Il se lécha les babines et s'apprêtait à se servir quand il sentit le regard qui le fixait. Il se tourna dans ma direction.

-Je peux t'aider, ma petite? Me dit-il poliment, bien que je voyais qu'il était impatient de s'attaquer à son repas.

Je le fixai, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Vous êtes Garp? Le héros de la marine Garp? Lui demandais-je.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Oui.

-Le grand-père de Luffy?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Oui. Connais-tu mon petit-fils?

Je ris nerveusement et acquiesçai. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

-Mais je te reconnais! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es la femme de Luffy!

Je le regardai, surprise. Comment le savait-il?

Ah oui, c'est vrai que notre mariage avait passé dans le journal.

-Quel coïncidence de te rencontrer ici! Dit-il, joyeux. J'ai toujours voulu faire ta connaissance!

Il rit bruyamment d'un rire gras et me donna une grande claque dans le dos. Aieuh…

-Makino, tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle était ici! Dit-il à la femme.

Elle m'offrit un sourire désolé, compatissant avec ma douleur, avant de se retourner vers la légende vivante.

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, Garp-_san_, répondit-elle doucement.

Il rit de nouveau.

-Peu importe, elle est là maintenant! Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Alors, dis-moi…

-Aléa.

-Aléa. Luffy t'a-t-il parlé de moi?

Je souris maladroitement, imposée par l'homme impressionnant devant moi.

-Oui, il m'a raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance. Comme la fois où vous l'aviez laissé dans une forêt pendant une semaine, la fois où vous l'aviez balancé du haut d'un ravin, où encore la fois où vous l'aviez envoyé dans un marécage rempli de serpents venimeux.

Il éclata de rire.

-Que de souvenir!

Je soupirai. Pauvre Luffy. Je le plaignais d'avoir un grand-père pareil.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi, la petite! Me demanda-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa question.

-Moi?

Il se mit à dévorer son repas. Pas de doute, c'était bien le grand-père.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondis-je. J'ai vécu sur l'Île au Diamant jusqu'à mes 16 ans, avant de m'embarquer dans l'équipage de Luffy.

Il cessa de manger pour me regarder.

-L'Île au Diamant? Dit-il, surpris. Ce ne serait pas l'île aux mines remplies de pierres précieuses? Celle qui se faisait sans cesse attaquer par les pirates pour ses joyaux?

J'acquiesçai.

-La seule et l'unique.

Il me fixa, septique.

-Pourquoi une jeune fille de cette île irait se joindre à un équipage de pirate? Les gens là-bas détestent les pirates, habituellement.

Je souris.

-Et vous avez raison. J'étais pareille à l'époque.

Je baissai les yeux pour cacher mes joues rougies de gêne.

-Si je n'aurais pas rencontré Luffy, je serais toujours sur cette île, à rester enfermer chez moi, terrifiée à l'idée de croiser un pirate.

Il rit à ma réponse.

-En somme, tu es tombée amoureuse de mon petit-fils et tu n'as pu t'empêcher de rejoindre son équipage, je me trompe? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Je sentis mes oreilles prendre feu.

-Et tes parents dans tout ça? Ils étaient d'accord avec ta décision? Me questionna-t-il.

Je fus encore une fois surprise par sa question.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il sembla surpris par ma réponse, mais ne demanda pas pourquoi.

-Où sont-ils aujourd'hui?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Sur l'île. Probablement.

-Probablement?

Je le regardai nerveusement et forçai un sourire.

-Et vous, Monsieur Garp, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez plus dans la marine? Changeais-je de sujet.

Il soupira.

-En effet.

Il aborda un sourire.

-Je n'aurais donc pas à te mettre sous les barreaux. Ça me ferait de la peine d'emprisonner ma belle petite-fille dans une cellule.

Je ris.

-Effectivement. De toute manière, ce ne serait pas nécessaire, je ne suis qu'une simple mère au foyer aujourd'hui.

Il cligna des yeux.

-Une « mère » au foyer? Dit-il, surpris.

J'acquiesçai.

Il voulut parler de nouveau, mais fût interrompu par la personne qui entra dans le bar. Luffy me chercha des yeux, me trouva et se dirigea vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et notre fille dans les bars, tous les deux emmitouflés comme des ours.

-Te voilà enfin! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai cherché par…

Il remarqua la personne à mes côtés.

-…tout…

Il cessa d'avancer et son sourire disparut. Il aborda un air terrifié et se mit à suer à grosses goûtes.

-Luffy… Dit Garp d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Le principal intéressé sursauta.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que j'avais une arrière petite-fille?! Hurla son grand-père, hors de lui.

Luffy eut la réaction la plus mature au monde.

-AAAHH!

Et il décampa comme un lapin.

-Reviens ici!

Son grand-père à ses trousses.

Je clignai des yeux quelques fois. Je regardai Makino-_san_. Je regardai la porte. Je regardai le banc vide. Makino-_san._ La porte. Le banc vide.

-Hahahaha!

Je m'écroulai par terre, morte de rire.

Ouais, ce jour-là, nous avons tous eu des réactions très matures.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 6 avec une fin assez étrange! xD Encore une fois, j'espère que j'ai bien modelé les personnages. **

**J'aime beaucoup Garp et Makino, et je me dis toujours qu'Ace et Makino aurait été mignon ensemble (malgré leur grande différence d'âge). Mais j'ai quand même un penchant pour le couple Shanks/Makino. **

**En écrivant ses lignes, j'avais l'image mentale de la dernière scène en tête, et je pouvais même entendre Luffy crier ainsi que Garp avec leur voix japonaise. Je me disais que ça pourrait très bien arriver dans l'original! xD**

**Aussi, l'Île au Diamant n'existe pas dans le manga, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce!**

**Grand merci aux quatre reviewers du dernier chapitre, j'ai nommé** _Roussette_**,**_ Nea_**,** _XoXonii _**et** AfroRadish**!**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère! Et attention, si vous ne me laissez pas vos impressions, je lance Garp à vos trousses! xD**


	7. Un Tour à la Plage

_**Disclaimer : One Piece**_** n'est pas à moi! **_**Capice?**_

* * *

**Un Tour à la Plage, Chapitre Sept**

Ma fille courait gaiement sur le sable, son père à ses trousses. Vêtue d'une simple camisole, une petite paire de short et un chapeau, elle semblait tout à fait dans son élément, à côté de la mer. Il fallait justement la surveiller, puisqu'elle s'approchait parfois dangereusement de l'eau.

Luffy, quant à lui portait simplement un bermuda, son chapeau flottant dans le vent derrière lui, évitant soigneusement de toucher l'or bleu. Je regardai mon mari s'amuser avec notre fille, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Mon Dieu qu'il avait un corps de rêve…

Je soupirai et me retournai sur le ventre. Confortablement couchée sur une serviette de plage, je profitai du soleil et de la chaleur estivale, ainsi que de la brise chargée de sel provenant de la mer.

Luffy avait eu l'idée de venir faire un tour sur la plage par cette belle journée ensoleillée. J'avais alors préparé nos maillots de bain, des jouets de plage, un tonne de crème solaire pour la petite et le plus grand (c'était un véritable enfer chaque fois que Luffy attrapait un coup de soleil) et un pique-nique digne d'une armée. Évidemment, le dernier élément avait disparu depuis belle lurette, comme neige au soleil. Bien sûr, Luffy en était l'une des causes principales, mais je dois dire qu'Iris ne chaumait pas non plus. Ça devait être une particularité chez les porteurs de D. : avoir un estomac interminable.

Je fus enlevé de mes pensées quand je sentis un poids soudain et chaud sur mon dos. Je me levai en trombe et réalisai que mes deux petits diables m'avaient balancé un sceau complet de sable dans le dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce que!

Iris courra en riant à l'abri tandis que Luffy se contenta de m'offrir un sourire idiot.

-Luffy!

Il se mit à son tour à rire.

Je tournai la tête pour voir mon dos rempli de grains bruns. Je tentai d'en enlever le plus possible, mais me rendis compte que j'avais une sensation des plus désagréables dans mes vêtements.

-Ah, j'ai du sable dans mon maillot. Merci, Luffy! Dis-je au brun, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Je l'entendis s'approcher.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour l'enlever? Demanda-t-il.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour lui faire passer ses envies mal placés, mais voyant son air innocent, je laissai ma bouche fermée. Il avait dit ça sans aucune arrière-pensée.

-Non, merci, lui répondis-je doucement.

Il acquiesça et courra vers notre fille qui l'attendait patiemment. Je secouai la tête. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, je me demandai seulement si le pirate avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de libido. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais qu'à me remémorer la soirée d'hier et…

Je secouai de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Tout de même, c'était fou ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un simple gâteau au chocolat…

Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues. Je courrai vers l'eau, espérant me changer les idées et idéalement, enlever le sable de mes vêtements.

Je profitai quelques secondes de l'eau, puis ressortis pour m'essayer. Je n'étais point une fille d'eau.

Je pris ma serviette, la secouai pour enlever le sable et m'essuyai à la grandeur du corps. Je la laissai tomber en boule sur le sol et me dirigeai vers ma fille et mon amoureux qui étaient en pleine construction d'un château de sable. Sans piper mot, je m'assis à leur côté, leur offrant chacun un sourire, et me mis à mon tour à la construction. Nous nous afférions à la tâche en silence, parfois brisé par les commentaires **tellement** pertinents de Luffy (_Regardez, une mouette!_, _Tiens, un crabe_, _Aléa, ton nez est tout rouge!_, et ma préférée : _J'ai faim…_).

Au début, ce n'était qu'un bruit lointain, mais peu à peu, j'entendis le bruit si familier de l'eau qui se brisait sur la coque d'un bateau. Je regardai l'horizon et observai un grand navire accosté près de la rive, un petit bateau s'approchant du rivage. J'en informai Luffy, qui sauta aussitôt sur ses deux pieds. Il reconnu le navire, courra vers la rive en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en sautillant et en criant joyeusement « Oi! ».

La petite embarcation Finit par s'immobiliser sur le sable et ses membres mirent pied sur le sol. Ce n'étaient que des filles, aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Une d'entre elle s'approcha et sourit à Luffy. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient le long de son dos, des yeux bleus clairs, de grandes boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent et elle portait fièrement une longue robe écarlate qui mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Oh, et elle mesurait une bonne tête et demi de plus que Luffy. Pas de doute, cette femme avait été choyée par la nature.

-Luffy! Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Je grimaçai. Elle était amoureuse de lui, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-Ça fait longtemps! Vous allez bien?

Une grande conversation débuta entre mon mari et ces femmes. Je regardai ma fille, qui n'avait point remarqué l'échange et continuait de manipuler le sable de ses petites mains maladroites. Je décidai de suivre son exemple.

J'en étais à construire la troisième tour du château quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous. Je relevai le visage. La femme nous regardait, toute expression disparue. Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous êtes Boa Hancock, n'est-ce pas? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Oui, dit-elle froidement.

Je ne me laissai pas impressionner par son attitude hostile.

-Luffy m'a parlé de vous.

-Vraiment?

Elle sembla surprise.

-Il m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé à _Amazon Lily_,_ Impel Down_ et _Marine Ford_.

Je baissai la tête humblement.

-Merci de l'avoir aidé et supporté pendant ces moments difficiles.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de me regarder. Je relevai la tête, lui sourit de nouveau et regardai mon mari qui discutait énergiquement avec les femmes de l'équipage de _Kuja_.

-C'est toi, la femme de Luffy? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

J'acquiesçai.

-Maman.

Iris abandonna sa construction pour poser ses mains sur ma cuisse et me regarder de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Lait.

Je lui ébouriffai affectueusement ses cheveux ébène et me levai. J'allai chercher son lait bien au frais dans la glacière et revins vers les deux filles. L'impératrice était maintenant accroupie et regardait fixement ma fille. Je m'assis à ses côtés après avoir donné le liquide à Iris et l'observai à mon tour.

-Elle ressemble à Luffy, n'est-ce pas?

Elle acquiesça. Je souris.

-Et pas seulement physiquement, on dirait son portrait craché!

Elle me fixa pendant quelques instants avant de parler.

-Comment as-tu fait? Me dit-elle.

Je crus déceler de l'envi dans ses yeux, mais l'étincelle disparut aussitôt qu'elle apparut.

Je levai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa question.

-Pourquoi Luffy est-il tombé amoureux de toi? Élabora-t-elle.

« Et pas de moi » sembla dire ses yeux.

-Franchement? Lui dis-je honnêtement. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle me fixa, méfiante.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi à une femme comme vous - belle, forte, grande, respectée, pleine de charme -, alors que je suis petite, faible et que je n'avais pas du tout confiance en moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés? Je ne peux répondre à cette question.

Je souris.

-Et ça n'a pas prit deux secondes pour qu'il m'aime. J'ai attendu plusieurs années avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande. Et vous savez quoi?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi.

Je me tus et elle ne rajouta rien.

Une minute passa, et Luffy finit par revenir vers nous, seulement pour prendre notre fille dans ses bras et retourner voir ses amies qui accueillirent la nouvelle fille de « Ah » et de « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne! ».

Je ris en me levant et m'épousseta, enlevant les grains de sable.

-La seule chose que je sais, dis-je à la pirate, c'est que s'est arrivé. Et je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

* * *

**Chapitre 7! Que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire!**

**Un merci spécial à **_Roussette _**qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce chapitre!**

**Et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favori, et ceux qui la suive. Vous encouragements sont mon essence!**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère! **


	8. Le Présent

_**Disclaimer :**_** Je ne possède aucunement **_**One Piece, dattebayo**_**! Oups, mauvais anime… **

* * *

**Le Présent, Chapitre Huit**

Doucement, les larmes coulaient, je ne pouvais les arrêter. Des larmes de colère, de chagrin, mais surtout d'impuissance. Elles cascadaient le long de mes joues, sans jamais cesser. Mon cœur était meurtri à un tel point que j'avais du mal à rester debout. Ni pouvant plus, je tombai à genou et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Inconsciemment, ma main se posa sur mon ventre, et je sanglotais de plus belle.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte qui s'ouvrait et entendis les voix enjouées de mes deux rayons de soleil. Je me dépêchai de me relever, ravalai mes sanglots et essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main.

Mon mari apparut sur le pied de la porte, notre fille dans le bras. Celle-ci, me voyant, s'agita dans les bras de son père pour pouvoir descendre. Il la déposa par terre et elle se mit aussitôt à courir vers moi. Elle trébucha, se ressaisit et continua son avancée. Elle finit par m'atteindre. Elle s'agrippa maladroitement à mon bas de pantalon avec ses petites mains. Elle leva la tête pour me regarder.

-Maman!

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je lui rendis difficilement la pareille et la pris dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et la serrai contre moi. Mes mains tremblaient. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'allai me remettre à pleurer.

Tout à coup, je sentis le poids d'Iris, diminuer petit à petit. Luffy prit notre fille et l'amena dans le corridor. Une fois hors de la pièce, une seule larme s'échappa. D'autres n'eurent pas le temps de suivre puisque mon mari revint, seul cette fois. Il s'avança vers moi, inquiet.

-Aléa? Tout va bien?

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Je me mis de nouveau à pleurer. Honteuse, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Comment cela a put m'arriver? Nous arriver?

Je sentis soudain une chaleur familière m'entourer. Luffy me caressa les cheveux tout en me murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. La pression se relâcha d'un coup et je pleurais. Pleurais tout ma rage, ma douleur. Jusqu'à la dernière goûte de remord.

Cela prit du temps, mais quand enfin je réussis à me calmer, Luffy s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir sécher mes larmes avec son pouce. Une fois fait, il caressa doucement ma joue en me souriant tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je baissai les yeux, le cœur emplit de remord. Comment allais-je lui expliquer?

-Je…

J'hésitai, mais il ne me pressa pas. Il attendait patiemment et je lui en fus reconnaissant, puisque ce que j'allais lui dire n'était pas du tout facile à appréhender. Je respirai lentement et me lançai.

-Je suis désolée, Luffy…

Il prit gentiment mon menton entre ses doigts et le releva pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolée?

Je fermai les yeux.

-J'ai… J'ai fait une fausse couche.

Je sentis le corps de mon époux devenir rigide. J'avais peur. Tellement peur. De le décevoir. De sa réaction.

-Après la… fausse couche, je suis allée voir le médecin, et il m'a dit que si j'essayais encore une fois d'avoir un enfant, mon corps ne le supporterait pas.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

-Je suis désolée, Luffy. Tellement désolée!

La chaleur qui m'entourait disparut. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Luffy qui regardait le sol, ses cheveux cachant son expression. Mais je pouvais tout de même voir les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. La culpabilité me rongea.

-Luffy…

Doucement, il releva le regard, ses yeux baignant dans un océan de tristesse. Il prit délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser imprégné de sa douleur. Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux. Nous pleurions ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Aléa.

Et il répéta cette phrase, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mes larmes sèchent et qu'enfin, j'acquiesce. Il me sourit douloureusement et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissai ma tête retomber légèrement sur son torse et fermai les yeux, sa chaleur réconfortante m'envahissant.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, j'entendis notre fille qui courait dans le couloir, scandant « Maman, Papa! ». Elle apparut sur le pas de la porte, et nous sourit chaleureusement. Le même sourire que son père, le même qu'il m'avait fait lorsqu'il m'avait invité dans son équipage. Le même qui m'avait fait tombé sous son charme. Je lui rendis la pareille.

J'avais peut-être perdu mon enfant, ma chair, mais il me restait ma fille. J'allai sûrement en souffrir tout ma vie, mais je devais penser au présent. Mon présent qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Et j'allais m'accrocher à ce présent, coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Chapitre 8! Encore une fois, un peu plus tragique que les précédents. En fait, j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, mais je ne voulais pas le poster en tant que simple **_**one-shot**_**, alors j'ai attendu.**

**Une fois de plus, merci infiniment à mes merveilleux lecteurs! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le dernier chapitre soit aussi bien accueilli! Je le trouvais plutôt mauvais en soit, comparant les autres chapitres, mais je suis très heureuse de constater que vous l'aimez tout de même! Merci!**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère! **


	9. Leçons Particulières

_**Disclaimer :**_** Hein, quoi? Si **_**One Piece **_**m'appartient? Hahahahaha! Quel bonne blague…**

* * *

**Leçons Particulières, Chapitre Neuf**

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire?! Il va la tuer!

-Mais non, tu exagères.

-Non, je n'exagère pas!

-Si.

-Non.

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

Luffy soupira rageusement et fit des allers et venues nerveux en se rongeant les ongles.

-Voyons, Luffy, ton grand-père ne voulait que passer du temps avec son arrière petite-fille. C'est normal, non?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et je levai les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond.

Son grand-père, Garp, nous avait rendu visite à notre petite famille. Nous avions discuté un moment, Luffy mystérieusement silencieux, ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs, et il avait soudainement eu envie de faire un tour. Avec notre fille. Rien de bien mal en soi, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, par pour Luffy, en tout cas.

-Et si il la convainquait de devenir une marine?! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Je le fixai.

-Luffy.

Il fit de même.

-Quoi?

-Elle n'a même pas deux ans.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Et alors?

Je soupirai, désespérée.

-Crois-tu sérieusement qu'à son âge, elle sache ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard?

Il haussa les épaules. Je secouai la tête.

-De toute manière, ils sont partis, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors autant te faire à l'idée.

Il fit la moue. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Ne sois pas fâché, je suis sûre qu'il s'en occupe très bien.

Je lui souris espièglement.

-Et puis, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous…

Il me lança un regard suspicieux. Je continuai mon avancée.

-De faire un peu de contacts…

Mon corps touchait presque au sien.

-Brutals…

Il sourit malicieusement et entoura ma taille de son bras puissant. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, à quelques centimètres près. J'arrêtai son geste de ma main.

-J'avais pensé que tu m'apprennes le corps-à-corps.

Je m'éloignai.

-Du _karaté_, en somme.

Les expressions de son visage valurent bien un million de _berrys_. Il fût d'abord surpris, ses yeux doublant de volume, puis l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour finir, il bouda. Je ris.

-Allez! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre!

Il se mua dans le silence pendant une bonne minute avant de me répondre.

-D'accord… Accepta-t-il à contrecœur. À une condition.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Quoi?

Il me fixa, et un sourire apparut progressivement sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'apprends la cuisine.

-Pas question!

Son sourire disparut.

-Pourquooii…? Gémit-il.

-Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'aider à cuisiner?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu as mis le feu à la cuisinière!

Il rit nerveusement.

-Je vais faire attention cette fois…

Il me fixa de ses yeux de chiens battus.

-S'il-te-plait, Aléa…

…Comment pouvais-je résister à ses yeux suppliants?

-Je te hais, Luffy…

Son sourire revint.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je soupirai.

-À une condition : tu ne touches pas au four, compris?

Il acquiesça et m'entraina à sa suite.

* * *

Après un entraînement intense de _karaté_, où mon mari ne me laissa deux secondes pour souffler, je me trouvai dans la cuisine accompagnée d'un Luffy des plus excités. Je priai pour que tout se passe bien et que la maison soit en un seul morceau après mon cours improvisé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire? Me demanda l'apprenti chef, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire près de l'évier et l'ouvris.

-Tout d'abord, tu te laves les mains. Et tu vas porter ça, aussi.

Je lui lançai un vêtement blanc. Il l'attrapa et le déplia. Un tablier où trônait en son milieu en grosses lettres « Maman au Boulot », cadeau de mon cuistot préféré. Il l'enfila et s'avança vers l'évier.

Pendant qu'il se lavait les mains, je fouillai dans un tiroir et en extirpa un gros cartable noir. Je le déposai sur le comptoir et l'ouvris. Je rejoignis ensuite Luffy et suivis son exemple.

-Une idée de ce que tu veux cuisiner? Lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesça plusieurs fois.

-De la viande!

Évidemment.

-Je ne suis pas contre, seulement, faire cuire du poulet ou du bœuf, couper des légumes, les faire cuire à leur tour et assaisonner le tout n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant.

Ses épaules tombèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

Je mis mon index sur mon menton et réfléchis.

-Hum… Quelque chose de simple, rapide et qui ne demande que de le faire cuire à la fin… Des biscuits?

Son visage s'illumina.

-Des biscuits au chocolat!

Je souris.

-Va pour ça.

Je retournai vers mon cartable et tournai les pages jusqu'à la section dessert. Je trouvai une recette facile de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat et l'enlevai du livre.

-Bon, il nous faut du sucre, du beurre, des œufs, de la farine, du sel et de l'essence de vanille. Oh, et des pépites de chocolat.

Aussitôt dit, Luffy courra d'une place à l'autre de la pièce pour rassembler les ingrédients. De mon côté, je préchauffai le four à 375°F et sortis un grand bol et un fouet, ainsi qu'une tasse à mesurer.

Luffy posa les ingrédients à côté de moi sur le comptoir et attendit mes prochaines instructions. Je lui demandai de prendre la quantité souhaitée de sucre et de beurre, et de le verser dans le bol.

-Maintenant, tu brasses jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit homogène. Attention, il ne faut pas qu'il y est de grumeaux!

Il prit le fouet et se mit à mélanger les ingrédients avec détermination, sa langue sur le côté de sa bouche. L'expression de son visage me fit rire.

-Ensuite, tu ajoutes les œufs.

Il prit deux œufs et les mit dans le mélange. Je ris en secouant la tête.

-Il faut que tu les casses avant, bêta! Dis-je en les enlevant du bol pour les mettre à côté.

Il se reprit.

-Comme ça?

Il écrasa un œuf dans sa main, le liquide jaune et blanc dégoulinant le long de ses doigts. J'éclatai de rire cette fois.

-Pas du tout, finis-je par dire après avoir repris mon souffle.

Je pris un autre œuf devant son regard intrigué et le frappa doucement sur le comptoir. Une fissure apparut et je le cassai, convenablement cette fois, dans le bol.

-Comme ça, lui dis-je. Mais avant, lave ta main.

Il s'exécuta et revint rapidement, impatient de continuer. Il répéta mes instructions à la lettre et battu ensuite les œufs avec le mélange.

-Bien, la farine maintenant.

Il ajouta la substance blanche.

-Tu brasses len…

Il agita le fouet de manière précise et… rapide. La farine s'étendit partout autour. Principalement sur le comptoir et sur son visage. Il toussa, cligna fréquemment des yeux et sa bouche forma un « O ».

Je le regardai, bouche bée, et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, éclatai de rire. Il sembla vexé.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir!

Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux.

-Haha! J'a… J'allais le faire, mais tu étais trop pressé! Réussis-je à dire entre deux fous rires. Ouh, j'ai mal au ventre!

Soudain, Luffy prit une poignée de farine et la lança dans ma figure. Ce fut son tour de rire, et le mien de cligner des yeux et d'avaler des mouches.

-Luffy!

Il affichait un sourire digne du chatde Cheshire.

-C'est ta faute!

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Et bien, c'est la tienne si tu auras besoin d'une douche bientôt!

Et sans prévenir, je pris un œuf et lui lançai. Il s'écrasa sur son front.

Il afficha un air joueur et me lança un peu plus de farine tandis que je l'attaquai d'œuf. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 12 ans à nouveau.

Après que chacun ai épuisé ses munitions, nous reprenions notre souffle.

Un rire provint du cadre de porte. Nous nous retournions en même temps pour voir Garp avec un énorme sourire et Iris s'agrippant à son bas de pantalon d'un air terrifié.

-Fantôme!

Elle partit en courant. Je me tournai vers mon mari, qui riait, et pointai un doigt accusateur sur lui.

-C'est ta faute si Iris a eu peur de moi! L'accusais-je comme un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute,

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu as toujours fait peur!

Et il s'enfuit à son tour.

-Luffy!

* * *

**Ouh, chapitre 9, déjà! Je n'ai jamais updater des chapitres aussi rapidement qu'avec cette histoire! Et un chapitre haut en nourriture! Luffy doit être content. xD Note pour Aléa : ne jamais laisser Luffy dans une cuisine encore une fois.**

**Merci à **_Naheiah_**, **_XoXonii_**, et **_Chrismene_** pour leur **_**review**_**! J'apprécie énormément!**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	10. Découverte Surprenante

_**Disclaimer : One piece **_**n'est pas à moi, yadayadayada. **

* * *

**Découverte Surprenante, Chapitre Dix**

-Tu es sûre qu'ils vont venir? Demanda Luffy pour la vingtième fois en cinq minutes.

Je soupirai longuement.

-Nami m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre qu'ils allaient faire un petit tour à _Cocoyashi Village_ avant de venir. Ils seront là, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je.

Il acquiesça, bien que ses sourcils restèrent froncés, et entreprit d'engloutir le reste de son souper. Je regardai notre fille qui, confortablement assise dans sa chaise haute, faisait de même, en plus salissant par contre.

L'équipage était censé venir passer la semaine ici, pour célébrer le deuxième anniversaire de notre cocotte, qui était demain. Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ce qui angoissait grandement l'homme au chapeau de paille, ce qui l'empêchait presque de manger. Presque.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, Luffy sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans le couloir. Par les voix enjouées que j'entendis, les rires et le gros « Boom », je conclus qu'ils étaient heureux de se voir et que Luffy força un câlin collectif, qui résultat par un tête-à-tête avec le sol.

Je vis qu'Iris se doutait elle aussi qu'on avait de la visite, puisqu'elle réclamait de descendre en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, ce qui envoya de la nourriture un peu partout, considérant l'état de ses mains. Je ris en me dirigeant vers l'évier pour prendre un linge propre, le mouiller et revenir vers la tête noire pour la débarbouiller un peu. Elle se laissa docilement faire. Je la détachai de sa chaise, la pris pour la mettre par terre. Elle se mit alors à courir à la vitesse maximum que ses petites jambes lui permettaient d'aller.

Je regardai la table et voyant le fouillis, soupirai. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et la débarrassait de toute la vaisselle sale avant de laver la surface avec une guenille mouillée.

-Et bien, ça fait presque cinq mois qu'on ne s'est vu, et au lieu de venir nous dire bonjour, tu fais du ménage.

Je me tournai vers le cadre de porte pour y voir la rousse qui me regardait faire avec un sourire en coin. Je souris à mon tour.

-Je croyais que les deux boules d'énergie auraient été suffisantes à vous accueillir.

Elle rit avant de s'approcher et de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Contente de te voir, Aléa.

Je retournai son geste.

-Moi aussi, Nami.

Elle s'éloigna, son sourire toujours présent.

-Tu as laissée pousser tes cheveux? C'est joli.

-Merci. Et toi, tes seins n'auraient pas un peu grossi?

Elle me donna un coup amical sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Allez, viens. Les autres aimeraient te voir.

Je la suivis.

Nous traversions le couloir avant d'arriver au salon où une cacophonie générale régnait.

Je souris en voyant mes anciens compagnons, en particulier en remarquant Franky qui lançait dans les airs la petite avant de la rattraper. Elle rit aux éclats et scanda « Encore, encore! », ce qu'il fit.

Quand nous entrions dans la pièce, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous.

-Et voilà la maman! Dit Usopp.

Mon sourire s'élargit avant de me diriger vers la personne la plus proche qui allait recevoir en premier mon câlin à étouffer un ours.

* * *

Il n'était que 19 heures et pourtant, l'ambiance était à son comble. Chacun mangeait, buvait, chantait et riait à n'en plus finir. Makino-_san_ avait du mal à servir chacun d'entre nous.

En retrait sur une petite table, Robin, Nami et moi discutions tranquillement entre fille. Enfin, en ce moment, les filles discutaient et j'observais le bar. La plupart était soûle comme des planches, ce qui était assez divertissant à regarder.

Brook jouait un ai enjoué pendant qu'Usopp et Chopper l'accompagnaient de paroles aussi étranges que drôles. Fausses aussi. Franky était monté sur une table, faisant sa pose en criant « Super! ». Zoro et Sanji, derrière le bar, avait un concours de buveur de _saké_, que le blond perdait lamentablement. Il tombait presque de sa chaise.

J'esquivai un sourire en voyant mon mari et ma file, en plein milieu de la piste de danse improvisé, dansant comme des déchainés. À ses joues rosies, je dirais qu'il n'était pas à son premier verre.

Je ris en me remémorant la dernière fois où il avait été soûl. C'était il y a presque trois ans, à notre mariage.

Nous avions organisé une petite fête après la cérémonie sur le _Thousand Sunny_. Les garçons convient mis un point d'honneur à gaver mon époux d'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à se tenir debout. Il avait alors disparu discrètement dans la chambre de Nami avant d'en sortir en s'affichant fièrement avec un de ses soutiens-gorges. Il avait alors pris des poses censées être sensuelles devant les garçons, qui étaient morts de rire. Enfin, à l'exception de Sanji, qui était mitigé entre le bonheur et la colère. Bonheur, parce qu'il voyait une des brassières de la rousse, et colère parce que c'était Luffy qui la portait. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il tomba raide endormi sur le pont.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla sur le pont, n'aillant aucun souvenir de la veille. Il avait attrapé un rhume, avait un énorme mal de tête et une bonne dizaine de bosses et de bleus sur le corps.

-Aléa, tu nous écoutes?

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour regarder la cartographe qui elle, me fixait intensément. Je souris nerveusement.

-Oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle acquiesça et continua de parler. Je l'observai et me rendis compte d'une chose étrange. De toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas bu une seule goûte d'alcool. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'habituellement, elle ne se gênait pas pour en boire des quantités industrielles et encore avoir toute sa tête. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Es-tu enceinte?

Elle cracha l'eau qu'elle buvait.

-Q-quoi?!

Je ris bêtement.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre comme ça.

-Q-qu'est-ce q-qui te fait penser ça? Demanda-elle.

Je regardai l'eau qui s'était reversée avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas bu de toute la soirée.

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

-Ah, mais n'y prête pas attention, ce n'était qu'une intuition, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le cas.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-…N'est-ce pas?

Elle ouvra la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit de nouveau avant de la sceller et de baisser la tête avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Mes yeux s'élargirent.

-Quoi? Hurlais-je en me levant. Tu es en-hmph!

Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Je vis que Robin, un sourire en coin, avait les bras croisés. Elle les déposa doucement sur la table et la main disparut.

-Allons, tu ne veux pas que tout le bar t'entende, n'est-ce pas? Me dit-elle.

-Désolée… Dis-je en m'assoyant.

Nami la remercia.

Je fixai les deux filles chacun leur tour, qui ne pipaient mot, et brisai la glace.

-Ça fait longtemps?

-Six semaines.

-Tu vas le garder?

Elle acquiesça. Je souris.

-Si tu veux un conseil sur la grossesse, l'accouchement ou le métier de mère, tu n'as qu'à le demander!

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après l'accouchement? Demanda Robin.

Nami soupira.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Elle regarda dans ma direction.

-Peut-être rester dans le coin?

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Si un voisin hyperactif ne te dérange pas, je suis partante.

Elle rit.

Une question me brûla les lèvres.

-Qui est le père?

Elle fut surprise par ma question avant de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, une couleur écarlate au visage. Elle tourna la tête et promena son regard dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se fixe sur une tête d'algue.

-Zoro.

* * *

**Ai-je osé? Oooh ouuuuii. :D **

**Personnellement, ce n'est pas un couple que j'adore, ni que je déteste, je trouvais seulement que ça collait bien à mon histoire. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, et bien….. J'ai envie de dire « Tant pis! ». xD **

**Bref, pour changer un peu, j'aimerais répondre aux derniers **_**reviews**_** que j'ai reçus!**

_Naheiah _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et surtout de ta présence constante! J'adore recevoir tes _reviews_! :D

_XoXonii _: Ne t'inquiète pas (Ou désolée?), je ne ferais pas de lémon, je ne fais pas de citron! xD (Okay, ma blague était pourrie… .) Je n'ai rien contre, mais je ne me vois pas du tout en écrire un, donc cette histoire (et probablement toutes celles à venir) restera classé T. Et contente de voir que je t'ai fait rire! :D

_Chrismene _: Oui, en effet, tes raisons de ne pas laisser Luffy dans une cuisine sont excellentes! J'avais déjà pensé à la première, je voulais même l'intégrer dans le chapitre, mais j'ai complètement oublié… -_-' Je m'exaspère moi-même… xD

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	11. Luffy l'Empoté

_**Disclaimer :**_** Si je possédais **_**One Piece**_**, je ne serais pas en train de faire une fanfiction sur le sujet, non?**

* * *

**Luffy l'Empoté, Chapitre Onze**

-Quoi?!

-Sshh, Luffy! Criais/murmurais-je a mon mari en lui plaquant ma main sur la bouche. Tu veux réveiller la ville au complet?!

Il me fit un air désolé et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je levai un sourcil, il fit de même en pointant ma main. Je l'enlevai aussitôt en lui faisant un sourire idiot.

-Tu es sérieuse? Nami est vraiment enceinte?

-Mais non, j'ai tout inventé! Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Il murmura « Ah » et hocha la tête. J'aurais voulu me frapper le front avec ma main. C'est possible, d'être aussi idiot?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Murmurais-je.

Il fit la moue.

-Décide-toi, tu me mélanges! Marmonna-t-il.

Je levai les yeux et soupirai. Je me tournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond de notre chambre.

-Comment tu le sais?

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

-Elle me l'a dit, à Robin et moi, tout à l'heure au bar.

Un autre « Ah » s'échappa de sa bouche. Soudain, il fit de nouveau la moue en croisant ses bras.

-Et elle ne me l'a pas dit, à moi… Bougonna-t-il, rancunier.

Je ris.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu, elle voulait nous l'annoncer demain pendant la fête d'Iris.

Il grommela tout bas. Je souris.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es fâché?

Il me fixa. Mon sourire devint sournois.

-Tu es jaloux.

Il détourna les yeux, murmura « Même pas vrai! » et me tourna le dos.

-Voyons, Luffy, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas nous le dire à nous en particulier.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir?

Il continua de m'ignorer.

-Allez, arrête de bouder Luffy, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par se retourner. Il me tira la langue, puis se rapprocha. Il glissa son bras gauche sur mon ventre et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Il respira profondément, et je sentis des picotements là où son souffle toucha ma peau. Je déposai ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et les caressai.

Je sentis sa respiration régulière et son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait. Il encercla un peu plus ma taille. Mon corps relaxa et mes yeux se fermèrent de fatigue. Le sommeil m'envahissait tranquillement.

-Et alors, qui est le père? Murmura Luffy contre ma peau.

Je grognai, irritée de ne pouvoir m'endormir, et répondit sans réfléchir, espérant que qu'il arrêter de parler. Mauvaise idée.

-Zoro.

-Quoi?!

Je lui tirai les cheveux.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de hurler, oui?! Dis-je à mon tour, ne réalisant pas que c'était moi cette fois qui criait.

Son visage se crispa de douleur.

-Ayayayayayaie!

Je lâchai aussitôt ses cheveux et m'excusai. Il eut un air piteux en se massant le cuir chevelu. Je lui donnai un baiser pour me faire pardonner et il accepta. Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans mon cou et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Je suivis son exemple.

* * *

-Tu as compris? Pas un mot à personne!

Luffy grommela « J'ai compris » et s'éloigna d'un pas agacé. Je soupirai et souhaitai qu'il allait garder le secret. Nami avait été clair: elle voulait l'annoncer elle-même.

Parlant du loup, je la vis faire les cents pas dans le couloir, nerveuse comme son premier jour de classe. Je m'approchai.

- Ça va? Lui demandais-je une fois à son niveau.

Elle sursauta en m'entendant.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle, paniquée.

Je lui tapotai affectueusement l'épaule.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

Elle me sourit nerveusement.

-L'annonce que je vais faire serra une nouvelle pour tout le monde.

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume.

-Tu veux dire que Zoro n'est toujours pas au courant?! M'exclamais-je, surprise.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement. Ma tête en tomba.

-Il va y avoir un bain de sang.

-Tu l'as dit.

Nous soupirions d'un commun souffle. Je lui souris pour tenter de la réconforter et revins dans le salon. Je cherchai mon mari des yeux et le trouvai en présence du futur père et de notre fille qui s'accrochait au pantalon de ce dernier. Je m'avançai dans leur direction pour pouvoir le surveiller. Le connaissant, il pouvait très bien divulguer la nouvelle avant le temps.

-Ça va, les garçons?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans ma direction. Zoro me fit un signe de tête et Luffy me sourit. Je fixai ce dernier, tentant mentalement de l'avertir que s'il brisait sa promesse, il aurait deux femmes, dont une avec les hormones dans le tapis, sur le dos. Il sembla comprendre mon message puisqu'il déglutit. Je lui souris.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

Je me plaçai au côté du brun.

-Pas grand-chose, un autre crétin à essayer de voler mon titre de meilleur sabreur au monde. La routine, quoi.

J'acquiesçai et remarquai qu'Iris regardait maintenant fixement l'homme aux trois sabres.

-Zozo.

Je souris à ce surnom. Elle avait encore du mal à prononcer les R, d'où le surnom du vert. Au début, il détestait, mais il s'était graduellement fait à l'idée.

-Prends-moi! Dit-elle en tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Le sabreur s'exécuta avec un soupire et souleva la fêté du jour, qui semblait aux anges. Elle se recoquilla dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Et bien, je vois qu'elle t'adore! Lui dis-je en riant.

Un sourire discret apparut sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait bien.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pourtant, la première fois, tu semblais terrifié de la prendre dans tes bras! Lui rappelais-je.

-J'ai eu le temps de me pratiquer.

-Et tu en auras beaucoup d'autre! Ajouta soudain Luffy.

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard. Il prit conscience de ses paroles et se plaqua la bouche de sa main.

-Oups.

Je grinçai des dents. Mais quel idiot!

-De quoi il parle?

Je me tournai vers Zoro et vis que son regard se promenait entre Luffy et moi, un sourcil levé. Je lui souris nerveusement.

-Oh, de rien du tout!

Je regardai intensément mon mari.

-N'est-ce pas? Lui dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, je n'ai rien dit! Je n'ai surtout pas dit que Nami est enceinte!

-Luffy!

Mais c'est pas vrai! Comment faisait-il pour se mettre ainsi les pieds dans les plats?!

-Quoi? Demanda Zoro d'une voix basse.

Un frisson me parcourut en voyant son expression menaçante. Il déposa doucement la petite par terre, celle-ci protestant, et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la rousse qui parlait avec Franky. Il lui empoigna le bras sans dire un mot et l'emmena dans le couloir. Je me retournai vers Luffy, en colère. Il semblait paniqué. Il joint ses mains devant lui comme s'il priait en baissant la tête.

-Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul! S'il-te-plait, ne me tue pas, je ne veux pas mourir!

Iris tira sur mon bas de pantalon.

-Papa va mourir? Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je lui caressai les cheveux.

-Mais non, ma belle, il va seulement devenir stérile, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la fin de ma phrase. Quant à Luffy, il était devenu blanc comme un drap.

Je pris mon ange dans mes bras en soupirant pendant que Robin se dirigeait vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Je fusillai Luffy du regard.

-L'idiot qui me sert de mari a tout divulgué à Zoro.

Il déglutit difficilement et Robin se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu sais bien que Luffy est incapable de garder un secret.

J'acquiesçai piteusement.

-Je sais.

Soudain, j'entendis les voix stridentes des deux futurs parents qui hurlaient dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?!

-J'allais le faire!

-En même temps que pour les autres?!

-J'étais incapable de te le dire en face!

-Et alors! J'avais quand même le droit de le savoir!

Leurs voix diminuèrent de volume et la pièce devint silencieuse. Chacun se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Comment le _marimo_ ose-t-il parler de cette manière à Nami-_san_? Murmura dangereusement Sanji avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un cri ne retentisse. Sanji revint, en pleurs.

-N-Nami-_san_… Pourquoi embrassais-tu le _marimo_? Sanglota-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ma maison allait être détruite par un sabreur en colère.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 11! Déjà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je fais un petit sondage comme ça : Est-ce que vous aimerez que je fasse un petit chapitre spécial pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le couloir avec Zoro et Nami? **

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question s'il-vous-plait!**


	12. La Conversation

_**Disclaimer : **_**Me don't own **_**One Piece**_**, ok? (Non, je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise en anglais, si vous auriez des doutes! xD)**

* * *

**La Conversation, Chapitre Onze et Demi**

L'homme aux trois sabres entraîna à sa suite une femme rousse d'un an sa cadette. Par l'expression de son visage, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir de la maison du Seigneur des Pirates - son capitaine - sous les protestations de la victime de sa colère. Il s'arrêta enfin après quelques pas, et lâcha le poignet de la pirate. Elle frotta sa peau endolorie et fixa l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait calme, à discuter avec l'homme élastique et sa femme. Soudain, son visage se crispa et elle eut peur. Et s'il savait?

L'homme aux cheveux verts se tourna vers la jeune femme, les poings serrés, les yeux furieux et la mâchoire crispée. Elle déglutit.

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Nami ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, ou voulu se le faire croire, mais n'osa pas formuler ses pensées. Elle se contenta de garder le silence. Zoro claqua sa langue de mécontentement.

-Ce que Luffy a dit, c'est vrai? Se reprit-il. Que tu es enceinte?

La surprise se lut sur le visage de la cartographe avant que la colère ne domine ses traits. Quel idiot, ce Luffy! La prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait, elle allait lui montrer la puissance de son _Climat Tact_.

Zoro avança d'un pas menaçant dans sa direction, et la femme recula instinctivement. Il faut dire que le sabreur faisait peur, quand il était en colère. Elle vit son expression et se mit à transpirer. Elle acquiesça timidement pour répondre à sa question.

Il baissa les yeux de manière à ce que son visage soit invisible à la femme. Ses jointures devinrent blanches.

-Qui…

On pouvait entendre sa respiration nerveuse et saccadé.

-Qui est le père? Dit-il d'une voix calme qui glace le sang.

Nami fût surprise une fois de plus. Qui, demandait-il? Mais lui voyons! Qui d'autre? La prenait-elle pour une putain, qui couchait avec le premier venu? Sans précaution, plus est!

Une veine apparût sur le front de la femme, maintenant fâchée.

-Mais toi, bon Dieu! Dit-elle d'un trait. De qui voudrais-tu que je sois enceinte?!

Zoro releva la tête, confus. Pourquoi ne l'apprenait-il que maintenant, alors?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?! Hurla-t-il, perdant son sang froid.

La rousse suivit son exemple.

-J'allai le faire!

-En même temps que pour les autres?!

-J'étais incapable de te le dire en face!

-Et alors! J'avais quand même le droit de le savoir!

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent du regard en soufflant comme des bœufs. Nami céda la première et soupira en passant une main dans ses longes boucles de la couleur du feu.

-Écoute, j'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais j'avais peur que… Que…

Elle se tût, ne voulant pas avouer le reste de sa phrase. Zoro l'a finit pour elle.

-Que je ne prenne pas de responsabilité? Que je t'abandonne? Ou que je te force à avorter?

Elle acquiesça doucement et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Quant à Zoro, ses mains se desserrèrent et son regard redevint calme. Son visage s'adoucit.

Il repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé avec la rousse, les bons comme les mauvais. Aux fois où ils se chamaillaient, où ils rigolaient. Les moments où il l'avait sauvé de situations délicates, toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient parcourues ensemble.

La première fois qu'il lui caressa la joue, la première fois qu'il goûta à ses lèvres divines, la première fois qu'il toucha sa peau délicate. La première fois qu'il lui fit l'amour.

Et à ce moment précis, il réalisa. Réalisa à quel point elle faisait parti intégrante de sa vie. À quel point il serait perdu sans elle, au sens propre comme au figuré. À quel point elle comptait à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui l'observait et lui prit le visage entre ses mains puissantes. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nami fût surprise par son geste, mais ne put résister à se laisser bercer par son baiser si doux et sa chaleur si réconfortante. Elle répondit à son geste. Même quand un cri retentit dans leur dos, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer, faute d'oxygène. Tous les deux haletèrent bruyamment. Le vert prit la rousse dans ses bras et déposa son menton sur la tête de son amante.

-Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Nami doublèrent de volume. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait une telle chose. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Pourtant, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

**Voili, voilu, chapitre 11.5! Juste une petite parenthèse sur ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir.**

**Pour information, si Zoro ne se doutait pas que c'était lui, le père, c'est parce que nos deux tourtereaux ne se fréquentaient pas de manière « officielle ». C'est-à-dire que les autres n'étaient pas au courant. (Sauf Robin bien sûr, parce que cette femme sait tous! xD)**

**Merci à **_Chrismene_** qui a bien eu la gentillesse de répondre à ma question! Si ce chapitre existe, c'est grâce à elle, alors remerciez-la! :D**

**Merci aussi à **_Roussette_**, même si tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je t'aime quand même! (Bon, les gens vont se poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle… -_-')**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me rendre heureuse avec un **_**review**_** et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	13. Opération Halloween

_**Disclaimer : One Piece **_**ne **_***Snif* **_**m'appartient **_***snif***_** pas. Bouhouhou….**

* * *

**Opération Halloween, Chapitre Douze**

Vêtu d'un chandail blanc immaculé, d'une cravate bleu ciel, une ceinture noire et de pantalon bleu foncé, ainsi que d'une paire de botte couleur corbeau, Luffy fouillait dans notre commode, avant de la délaisser et de s'accroupir pour regarder sous le lit. Je l'observai, confortablement assise sur le matelas. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrai Luffy habillé comme un marine…

Je soupirai et balançai mes pieds dans le vide, manquant de près de lui casser le nez. Il se redressa en poussant un soupir rageux et enleva une à une les couvertures du lit.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle est sous les draps?

Il m'ignora et continua sa recherche. Je le laissai faire et mis mes deux pieds par terre. Je me relevai et traversai la pièce pour m'observer une dernière fois dans le grand miroir qui trônait sur notre commode.

Ma peau était d'une couleur livide, presque transparente. La simple robe blanche que je portais épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps. Avec mes petits mocassins et mes cheveux lousses que j'avais lissé pour location, je ressemblai en tout point à un véritable fantôme.

Je vis à travers le miroir que mon mari commençait à perdre patience. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour tenter de le calmer, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion à cause de la petite voix qui retentit devant la porte.

-Papa! Je l'ai trouvé!

Sur le seuil se trouvait Iris. Elle portait un chandail blanc et un pantalon vert tirant sur le noir, supporté par un _haramaki¹_ vert pâle. Trois petits bouts de bois étaient attachés à sa cuisse gauche. Elle portait un bandana à l'avant-bras et trois fausses boucles d'oreille. Zoro en miniature. Je vous jure, cette gamine était en adoration devant le _marimo._

Elle affichait un énorme sourire en pointant la casquette qu'elle portait sur la tête. Blanche où il y était inscrit en son centre en grosses lettres bleues « Marine ». L'objet que convoitait Luffy.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il la noya sous un océan de baisers, et elle se mit à rire. Il prit la casquette et la mit sur sa tête. Je m'approchai d'eux.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé? Lui demandais-je.

Elle reprit son souffle quand Luffy eut fini ses attaques.

-Le frigo.

Je levai un sourcil en fixant Luffy. Comment diable a-t-il pu l'oublier LÀ?

Il me sourit bêtement et se mit à marcher vers la porte.

-Qui est prêt à manger une tonne de bonbons? Dit-il joyeusement.

Le père et la fille crièrent d'un commun « Moi! » et disparurent dans le couloir. Je les suivis en riant.

* * *

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir?

Nami secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est bon, je préfère aider Makino-_san_.

J'acquiesçai doucement alors que je voyais la barmaid qui s'afférait à servir les clients, en plus de donner des bonbons aux enfants qui venaient.

Nami me sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner derrière le comptoir. Elle était déjà dans sa vingt-sixième semaine et pourtant, son ventre ne rebondissait qu'un tout petit peu. Je l'enviai. Moi, à ce stade de ma grossesse, je ressemblais à un ballon de volleyball. Je soupirai avant de sortir du bar.

Mes deux anges m'attendaient patiemment dans la rue. Enfin, je dis patiemment, mais ils sautaient comme des ressorts. Luffy me vit, sourit en agitant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il sembla trouver que j'étais trop lente, puisqu'il courut vers moi, prit ma main et m'entraîna derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant Iris, il la prit à la volée sous son bras et se précipita vers la maison décorée la plus proche.

La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée. S'il était aussi agité maintenant, imaginez avec une tonne de bonbons dans le corps.

* * *

-Ah, je n'ai presque pas ramassé de bonbons…

-C'est normal, pour chaque poignée de bonbons que tu recevais, tu en mangeais la moitié!

Luffy soupira tristement et se laissa tomber sur le banc du parc dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je m'assis à ses côtés et observai notre fille qui jouait dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

-Et si on faisait une autre tournée?

Je n'eus qu'à le regarder pour qu'il joue avec ses doigts. Je soupirai et écoutai le silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de parler de nouveau.

-Je me demande comment vont nos amis, dis-je.

Luffy sourit.

-Moi, je me demande si eux aussi, ils ramassent des bonbons.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Je suis sûre que oui. Surtout Usopp et Chopper.

Il acquiesça.

-Ils doivent se raconter des histoires d'horreur pour se faire peur!

Dès que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, son sourire doubla de volume et une petite lueur mystérieuse passa dans ses yeux.

-Dis, Aléa, j'ai une idée…

Oh non, quand Luffy avait une idée, c'était toujours de mauvais augures.

-Quoi…?

Il me fixa avec un sourire étrange. Dans quoi allait-il m'embarquer, encore…?

* * *

Dans un coin sombre, j'attendis le signal de Luffy. Je regardai le sac de poudre dans ma main et soupirai. Elle rendait lumineuse dans le noir.

J'observai le bar de l'autre côté de la rue, où on pouvait entendre le brouhaha des clients de la place. C'est là que je devais aller, au signal.

Luffy avait eu la merveilleuse idée (remarquer le sarcasme) de leur faire peur. Et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait répondu « C'est la tradition! ». Je soupirai de nouveau.

Bref, je devais attendre que Luffy coupe le courant come je lui avais indiqué. Une fois fait, j'entrerai dans le bar après m'avoir aspergé de la poudre magique, comme l'appelai Iris, et faire ma plus belle imitation de fantôme.

Un plan foireux, si vous voulez mon avis, mais Luffy avait insisté, et je n'avais pu refuser face à ses yeux de chiens battus. D'ailleurs, il devrait en faire une nouvelle attaque, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnerait à merveille.

Alors, j'attendis toujours et soudain, les lumières du bar s'éteignirent, suivis par les nombreuses protestations des clients.

J'ouvrai le petit sac et pris une poignée de poudre avant de la laisser tomber au-dessus de ma tête. Mon corps reluisait comme un néon. Je m'approchai de façon subtile de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

J'avançai doucement, un « tac » accompagnant chacun de mes pas. J'avais la tête baissée, donc je ne voyais rien, mais le silence régnait autour de moi. Pas le moindre son. Après un moment, je m'arrêtai de marcher et relevai la tête. Chacun me regardait avec de grands yeux et j'entendis quelqu'un hurler. Comme l'effet domino, tous se mirent à crier et à courir vers la porte de secours. Bientôt, j'étais seule au beau milieu de la pièce, à l'exception de Nami et Makino-_san_ qui semblait terrifiées. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Je n'en reviens pas. Son plan avait marché…

Le courant revint et les lumières s'allumèrent une à une. Iris sortit du _backstore_, suivis de près par Luffy qui riait aux éclats. Ce fût de courte durée puisque Nami l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle se tourna vers moi, en colère, et s'approcha dangereusement. Ce fût mon tour de m'enfuir en hurlant.

* * *

¹_Haramaki : _Large ceinture portée par les _samuraï_.

**Chapitre 12, qui a pour thème l'Halloween! Personnellement, j'adore cette fête, surtout me déguiser et récolter des bonbons. Bien qu'on me dit souvent que je suis trop vieille pour encore aller de porte en porte… xD (J'ai 19 ans)**

**Petite parenthèse, si vous vous demandez quelle tenue Iris porte, c'est la toute première que Zoro a, au début de **_**One Piece.**_

**Bref, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine j'espère!**


	14. Doute

_**Disclaimer :**_** Je ne possède … pas … **_**One… Pie… Zzzzzz**_** *tombe de sommeil***

* * *

**Doute, Chapitre Treize**

Le navire voguait sur l'eau, tranquillement. L'air était saturé de cette odeur si particulière de sel. Des oiseux virevoltaient au-dessus de ma tête. Une douce brise d'automne me traversa et je frissonnai, serrant ma veste autour de moi.

Trois ans. Ça faisait plus de trois ans que je n'avais pas vogué sur le _Thousand Sunny_. Sentir le vent et la chaleur du soleil sur ma figure. Entendre le doux son des vagues. Goûter à l'air frais.

Je marchai doucement sur l'herbe du pont, observant chacun des détails du bateau, qui était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je continuai d'avancer quand deux têtes noires me dépassèrent en courant. Luffy s'arrêta devant le rebord du navire et prit Iris dans ses bras pour lui montrer l'horizon. Elle tapa joyeusement dans ses mains et Luffy, lui, sourit.

Son sourire était rempli de nostalgie, de bien-être. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux. Comme au tout début de nos aventures, quand il était encore naïf et qu'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je tournai la tête pour voir Robin qui m'observait attentivement.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air… soucieuse.

Je lui souris.

-Je vais bien, lui répondis-je. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur. Je la suivis du regard et vis Nami sortir quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Zoro. Je souris en les voyant.

C'était à cause de la rousse que nous nous trouvions sur le navire, ma petite famille et moi. La cartographe avait décidé, après que l'équipage est accosté sur notre île, qu'elle voulait retourner une dernière fois à sa ville natale avant d'accoucher, bien qu'il ne restait à peine trois mois avant le jour J. Évidemment, nous étions tous en désaccord, surtout le médecin de bord, mais vous connaissez Nami. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait tous en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Alors, l'équipage du _Mugiwara_ avait fini par céder, et Luffy avait décidé que nous les accompagnions, puisque le voyage ne prendrait pas plus de deux semaines.

Donc, je me trouvai sur le pont du _Thousand Sunny_, quelque part en plein milieu d'_East Blue_, en compagnie de mes anciens compagnons, de mon mari/capitaine et de notre fille.

Soudain, le navire tangua dangereusement et d'énormes vagues se formèrent sur l'eau. La mer se sépara en deux et fit surgir une gigantesque anguille. Un monstre marin.

Malgré la situation, chacun resta calme, sauf Iris qui tapait dans ses mains et qui laissait échapper des « Oh! » et des « Ah! » émerveillés. Luffy la déposa par terre et lui fit signe d'aller dans ma direction. Elle s'exécuta pendant qu'il se faisait craquer les jointures un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Il mit un pied sur le bois du rebord, mis sa main gauche sur son épaule opposé et recula son bras droit vers l'arrière. Je vis les muscles définis de son biceps se contracter. Et j'entendis cette phrase, si nostalgique, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des lustres.

-_Gomu gomu no… Pistol_!

Il envoya son bras vers la créature. Il s'allongea et frappa de plein fouet l'anguille, qui fut mise au tapis du premier coup. Luffy rayonna de bonheur. Il se dirigea vers moi, prit notre fille de nouveau dans ses bras et marcha rapidement vers la porte du navire.

-Sanji! J'ai attrapé le souper!

* * *

Je fixai le bureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'arrivai pas du tout à dormir. Je soupirai et me tournai doucement vers le plafond pour ne pas réveiller Luffy qui dormait juste à côté. Je fermai les yeux et tentai, en vain, de m'endormir. Peine perdu.

J'enlevai les couvertures qui me couvraient et relevai le haut de mon corps. Je déposai mes pieds par terre et m'apprêtai à me lever quand je sentis qu'on tirait sur mon chandail. Je me tournai pour voir que c'était la main de Luffy, qui dormait toujours.

-De la viande… Gémit-il.

Il sourit bêtement. Je secouai la tête en riant silencieusement et enlevai délicatement sa main qui s'accrochait à mon vêtement. Je me levai et traversai la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. J'ouvris la porte, sortis et la refermai derrière moi. Je marchai dans le couloir sombre jusqu'à arriver à la porte extérieur. Je l'ouvris et m'engouffrai dans le passage.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et m'y assis confortablement. Je m'étirai et respirai un grand coup. L'air du soir me fit du bien.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans mon dos et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tournai ma tête et vis Sanji, une tasse fumante à la main. Il me sourit et je fis de même.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

-Et toi?

-Je suis de garde ce soir.

J'acquiesçai et observai la mer qui était calme à cette heure de la nuit. Le doux son des vagues fut la seule chose qui vint perturber la quiétude des lieux. Je pris une autre grande respiration et soupirai longuement.

-Sanji?

-Hum?

-Je peux te poser une question?

Il déposa sa tasse à sa gauche.

-Bien sûr.

Je fermai les yeux et me lançai.

-Tu crois… Tu crois que Luffy est heureux?

Je le fixai et il eut un air surpris au visage.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il est heureux! S'exclama-t-il. Avec une superbe femme et une adorable fille, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas?

Je souris tristement.

-Je sais bien qu'il nous aime, mais est-il VRAIMENT heureux, loin de la mer, loin des aventures?

Sanji se tut, se contentant de me fixer. Je sentis des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux.

-J'ai bien vu à quel point il était excité à l'idée de faire une traversée sur le navire. À quel point il rayonnait de bonheur. Et cet après-midi, quand il a vaincu le monstre marin…

Je ravalai un sanglot.

-Cet air qu'il avait, ce sourire qu'il affichait… Sanji, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai vu aussi épanoui!

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans mon consentement. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et pleurai de tout mon être. J'avais l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

Je sentis doucement un bras se glisser autour de mes épaules et Sanji m'entraîna contre son torse. Il ne dit rien, me serra seulement contre lui. Je me refugiai dans sa chaleur et pleurai.

Les larmes finirent par cesser après plusieurs minutes. Je m'éloignai doucement du blond et m'excusai pour mon comportement. Il me sourit tendrement.

-Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourrait-il vraiment vous quitter et retrouver la mer?

Je gardai le silence.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas, Luffy, Iris et toi, sur le navire?

-De façon permanente?

Il acquiesça. Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

-Iris est trop jeune. La vie sur un navire n'est pas une promenade de santé. On peut y laisser la vie.

Il soupira et ébouriffa mes cheveux, qui étaient déjà bien emmêlés. Je protestai pendant qu'il riait.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, si ça te tracasse au point où ça t'empêche de dormir.

Sur ce, il prit sa tasse et se dirigea vers la vigie. Je me levai à mon tour et allai dans la direction opposée.

Devais-je vraiment lui en parler?

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 13, qui serait sorti plus tôt si mon crétin de frère avait bien voulu me laisser aller sur l'ordinateur deux minutes! Suis-je la seule à avoir des envies de meurtre par rapport à ses frères et sœurs? *sourire angélique* **

**xD Désolée, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête et en plus, j'ai mal au cœur… C'est donc dans la souffrance que je vous offre ce chapitre! xD**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	15. Révélation sous la Pluie

_**Disclaimer :**_** Je ne suis point japonaise, je suis une femme et je ne m'appelle pas **_**Oda Eiichiro-san, **_**ça devrait vous mettre sur la voie que je ne possède pas **_**One Piece**_**!**

* * *

**Révélation sous la Pluie, Chapitre Quatorze**

Ces derniers jours, Luffy était étrange. Il m'évitait comme la peste, ne m'adressait point la parole et passait la plupart de son temps avec notre fille. Je ne savais que penser de son comportement, qui m'inquiétait énormément. C'était la première fois qu'il s'agissait ainsi.

De mon côté, son silence et son éloignement me rappelais à chaque fois la conversation que j'avais eu avec Sanji. Je n'en avais toujours pas parlé avec mon mari, et je me demandai encore si je devais le faire.

Bientôt, nous serions de nouveau à la maison, et je devrais le confronter. Je ne pouvais garder ça en moi, ça me rongeait trop.

Je soupirai et sortis de ma rêverie quand Usopp passa en courant dans le couloir où je me trouvais. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Je l'arrêtai en pleine course avec ma main et lui demandai ce qui se passait. Il me répondit seulement qu'il devait trouver Nami et reprit son chemin, toujours aussi agité.

Je le suivis du regard et m'apprêtai à le suivre quand une énorme secousse ébranla le navire et me fit tomber par terre. Je me relevai difficilement puisque le bateau tanguait dans toutes les directions et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte extérieure.

Je l'ouvris et mes yeux doublèrent de volume. Le vent soufflait rageusement, le ciel était d'un gris menaçant, la mer se déchainait et une forte pluie tombait. En moins de deux, je fus trempée de la tête au pied.

Je vis chaque membre de l'équipage qui courait dans tous les sens pour diriger le navire dans la tempête. Nami passa à côté de moi et se mit à beugler des instructions que chacun suivit.

Mon regard se balada et je vis Iris, totalement terrifié, qui s'accrochait maladroitement à un des mats. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je courus vers elle pour la rejoindre. Je tombai à cause d'une secousse, me relevai et continuai d'avancer. Soudain, elle fut soulevée du sol et se retrouva dans les bras protecteurs de son père. Elle pleura. Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Retourne à l'intérieur avec Iris, et protège-la! Me cria Luffy pour se faire entendre malgré la tempête.

Il déposa doucement la brune qui s'accrochait désespérément à son chandail complètement trempé, mais fini par lâcher prise quand elle s'aperçut que c'était dans mes bras qu'elle allait. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et retournai sur mes pas pour aller à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre de bain pour y prendre une serviette. Une fois fait, je repartis dans l'autre direction et allai vers la chambre du capitaine et la mienne. J'entrai dans la pièce et déposai ma fille par terre, qui pleurait toujours. Je l'entourai de la serviette et m'éloignai pour fouiller dans la commode. Je sortis un chandail bien chaud, une paire de pantalon et une petite culotte. Je retournai vers ma fille qui s'était mise à trembler, et m'accroupis devant elle. Je lui enlevai doucement la serviette et passai son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Suivis ensuite ses bottes, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Je l'entourai de nouveau de la serviette et l'essuyai gentiment en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle cessa progressivement de pleurer.

Je la rhabillai de vêtements propres et secs et la soulevai du sol pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains.

-Tout va bien, ma belle. Ce n'était qu'une petite pluie, qui va bientôt disparaître, lui dis-je doucement.

-Vraiment?

Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front.

-Vraiment.

Je me relevai et m'assis à mon tour sur le lit. Elle se coucha et déposa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je pris une couverture et la recouvris. Je lui caressai affectueusement les cheveux et lui chantai une berceuse qui racontait l'histoire d'une sirène et d'un marin. Elle ferma ses petits yeux et bientôt, sa respiration devint régulière. Elle s'endormit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'entendis que les violentes secousses provenant de l'extérieur. Puis, ça sembla se calmer progressivement, pour finir par totalement disparaître. La tempête était passée.

Je restai toujours dans le silence quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Luffy se dirigea sans un mot vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Il resta muet plusieurs secondes avant de parler, sa voix remplie de tristesse.

-Si tu es triste, tu peux m'en parler, dit-il silencieusement, pour ne pas éveiller notre bébé.

Je regardai dans sa direction.

-Si je suis triste…? Demandais-je, confuse.

Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait mettre mon âme à nu.

-Je suis si peu digne de confiance que tu vas pleurer dans les bras d'un autre homme? Dit-il douloureusement.

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume.

-Qui…

Il regarda vers mes cuisses.

-Iris vous a vu.

Je baissai la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il commençait à perdre son calme et moi, ma contenance. J'allai me mettre à pleurer.

-Je t'aime Luffy, dis-je soudainement en le fixant.

Il fut surpris par mes paroles.

-C'est pourquoi ça ne peut continuer ainsi.

Je me tus quelques instants, et Luffy n'osa parler. Ou il ne savait quoi dire.

-Retourne sur le navire. C'est ta vraie place, finis-je par dire.

Il me fixa, les yeux grands comme des balles de golf et la bouche formant un « O ».

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!

Je fermai les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

-Parce que c'est mieux ainsi.

Je sentis une douce chaleur sur mes houes. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que Luffy s'était agenouillé devant moi et m'observai attentivement.

-Ma place est ici, avec Iris et toi. Nulle part ailleurs.

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil et j'enlevai doucement ses mains de sur mes joues.

-Vraiment? Tu peux affirmer que tu veux rester sur une seule île, pour le restant de tes jours?

Il resta silencieux.

-Ta place est sur la mer.

À ce stade, mes joues étaient imbibées de larmes.

-Mais… Murmura Luffy.

Ses yeux étaient eux aussi humides. Ce fut mon tour de prendre son visage entre mes mains.

-Ne pense pas que je me débarrasse de toi.

_Mon Dieu que ce n'était point mon intension. _

-Je sais que tu as un vide en toi depuis qu'Iris est née.

_Je ne voulais seulement pas me l'avouer._

-Tu auras toujours ta place à nos côtés.

Il baissa la tête et s'excusa, encore et encore. Je relevai son menton et observai ses grands yeux noirs mouillés. Je l'embrassai doucement.

Nos larmes se mélangèrent.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer, mais je poste des chapitres deux fois par semaine, soit le Samedi et le Mercredi. Je vais tenter de continuer ainsi, bien que je ne promette rien!**

**Merci **_Chrismene_ **pour ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange aucunement que tu ne **_**review**_** pas à tous les chapitres, tant que tu me donnes ton avis une fois de temps en temps! ;)**

**Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vais écrire, mais s'il-vous-plait, j'adorerai si vous me faisiez part de votre opinion sur ce chapitre, puisqu'il est différent des autres et je me demandai si vous aviez aimé! Merci!**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	16. Lettre

_**Disclaimer :**_** Vous croyez que ça coûte combien, d'acquérir les droits sur **_**One Piece**_**?**

* * *

**Lettre, Chapitre Quinze**

_Chère Robin, _

_Comment vas-tu? L'équipage se porte bien? Vous n'attirez pas trop les ennuis, j'espère? Mais qu'écris-je, bien sûr que vous courrez après les problèmes. J'espère juste que vous êtes prudents!_

_Déjà un mois que vous êtes partis. Ça me fait toujours étrange que ma maison soit aussi vide. C'est comme si elle était devenue trop grande, trop silencieuse depuis que Luffy vous a rejoint. Petit à petit, je m'y habitue, bien que sa présence me manque._

_Parlant du capitaine, il va bien? Il ne fait pas trop de folie? Il mange bien, au moins? Je sais qu'il ne veut que manger de la viande, c'était déjà un vrai calvaire de lui faire manger des légumes. Connaissant Sanji, je suis sûre qu'il lui en fait manger, par la force s'il le faut! _

_Notre petit monde va bien, ici. Iris a toujours du mal à se faire à l'absence de son père, mais elle réagit mieux que je ne le pensais. Elle pleure souvent ces temps-ci, surtout la nuit, mais elle est forte. Le vrai portrait craché de son père…_

_Nami va bien. Enfin, son ventre parait un peu plus. Si à ce stade, ce n'était pas le cas, je me poserai des questions sur sa grossesse. Il ne lui reste que sept semaines à attendre, le bébé devrait naitre pour le 6 Février. Elle ne veut toujours pas me dire son sexe, tu le crois ça? Comment je fais pour savoir quels vêtements et accessoires lui acheter, si je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon?! J'ai beau la mariner pendant des heures, elle ne cède pas! Tu n'aurais pas truc à me donner, par hasard? Mais rien d'extrême, hein!_

_Où êtes-vous, en ce moment? Sur le _Grand Line_? Le nouveau monde, peut-être? Ou vous avez décidé de rester sur le _Calm Belt_? Vous êtes sur une île? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ici, je ne vois que du blanc! Ça remonte un peu le moral à ma cocotte. Elle adoooore joué dans la neige pendant des heures! Je dois la surveiller pour qu'elle se réchauffe, une fois de temps en temps. Et Noël qui approche dans six jours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excitée!_

_D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, cette boîte étrange que Luffy m'a envoyée? Elle n'était accompagnée que d'une lettre expliquant que c'était le cadeau de Noël d'Iris. Tu sais ce qu'il a envoyé? En fait, j'ai un peu peur de lui donner le jour venu… Qui sait quel cadeau bizarre il a pu dénicher…_

_Parlant de cadeau, j'enverrai les vôtres en même temps que cette lettre. Et si tu entends Luffy hurler en ouvrant le sien, c'est tout à fait normal. Il faut dire que la figurine de Garp que je lui ai fabriquée est très réaliste!_

_Avant qu'il boude pour ce que je lui ai envoyé, tu lui donneras le deuxième paquet que tu as reçu où il est écrit Luffy dessus. C'est son vrai cadeau. Je ne voulais que lui faire une petite blague._

_Et ça n'a aucun rapport, mais je voulais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose. Il y a environ deux semaines, je suis allée en ville avec ma fille pour aller rendre visite à Makino-_san_, et j'ai vu un homme étrange. Normalement, je n'en aurais pas fait de cas, mais il avait quelque chose de familier, et je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas déjà rencontrer. Puisque tu es très observatrice, je voulais ton avis._

_Je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose, puisque son visage était recouvert d'une grande capuche noire, mais il avait un énorme tatouage qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il semblait plein d'assurance, sûr de lui. Et je l'ai aperçu avec un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds courts. J'estimais qu'il avait à peu près mon âge, ou l'âge de Luffy. Tu aurais une idée de qui seraient ces hommes?_

_Enfin, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça, ce n'est que ma simple curiosité qui parle._

_Au fait, encore une fois je change complètement de sujet, mais peu importe. Je me fais peut-être de fausses idées, mais je trouvais une certaine affinité entre Franky et toi. Il ne se passerait pas quelque chose entre vous, par hasard? Aller, tu peux me le dire, ça restera entre nous! (Et Nami, évidemment)_

_Bref, je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici, sinon les autres vont être jaloux de la longueur de ta lettre par rapport à la leur. Vous me manquez énormément et j'ai hâte de vous revoir. Faites attention à vous et soyez prudent!_

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!_

_Avec amour,_

_Aléa_

_Ps : Veille bien sur Luffy pour moi, tu veux?_

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 15, un peu plus court et légèrement différent des autres! En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus dure que prévu d'écrire une lettre avec un minimum raisonnable de mots, sans tourner en rond et revenir sur les mêmes sujets! xD Voilà pourquoi il est si court. **

**Merci infiniment à mes trois **_**reviewers**_** qui ont bien voulu me donner leur avis, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive! **_**You rock!**_

**Pour ceux qui se le demande, Luffy est retourné sur le navire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt le revoir! **

**J'avais prévu de raconter un peu plus leur passé commun pendant qu'il est absent, ça vous intéresse?**

**Question du jour: Qui sont ces mystérieux hommes dont parle Aléa dans sa lettre? Je trouve que c'est évident, mais bon... xD Je n'ai jamais été très subtil.**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	17. Vifs Souvenirs

_**Disclaimer : **_**J'amasse toujours l'argent pour acheter les droits! Ça va me prendre environ une bonne cinquantaine d'année! :D**

* * *

**Vifs Souvenirs, Chapitre Seize**

-S'il te plait, Maman!

-Non.

-Pourquooii…?

-Parce que j'ai dit non!

Iris me regarda de ses yeux de chiens piteux, imitant le petit chiot trempé et effrayé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Mais il va mourir de froid, si je le remets dehors…

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et je dus me contenir pour ne pas la pendre dans mes bras. Maudit soit la génétique pour lui avoir donné les mêmes expressions que son père.

Comme cette scène était familière…

* * *

_-Mais Nami, il pleut dehors et il fait froid sur cette île…_

_-Il n'en est pas question! Un chat n'a rien à faire sur un navire!_

_Sur ces mots, la rousse retourna à l'intérieur et laissa Luffy et moi-même derrière sur le pont. J'observai la porte se refermer et me tournai vers le capitaine qui caressait la petite tête de la boule de poil. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient, ainsi que ses vêtements. Je m'approchai doucement de lui._

_-Nami a raison. Ce n'est pas une place pour un animal, un navire._

_Sauf Chopper._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, si je ne le prends pas avec moi? Me demanda-t-il, complètement détruit._

_Mon cœur fit un bond._

_-Je vais t'aider à lui trouver un propriétaire, d'accord?_

* * *

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-Et admettons que je t'autorise à le garder, qui va s'en occuper?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.

-Je vais m'en occuper! C'est promis!

Je réfléchissais longuement et elle attendit impatiemment ma réponse. Je finis par acquiescer légèrement.

-C'est d'accord.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie.

-Mais tu dois BIEN t'en occuper, pas à moitié!

Elle m'offrit un énorme sourire.

-Oui!

Je lui ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux.

-Allez, va le sécher!

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et partit à la course dans le couloir.

Le reste de la journée fut mouvementée. J'aidai Iris à donner un bain au chien, qui ne se laissa pas du tout faire. Au final, nous étions trempés de la tête au pied. C'est justement pendant sa toilette que je remarquai que c'était une femelle, et Iris décida de l'appeler Keira. Après l'avoir bien observé, j'ai constaté qu'elle avait les caractéristiques propres aux bergers allemands et les huskies, alors j'ai déduis qu'elle était un mélange des deux.

Je lu donnai ensuite un peu de viande, faute d'avoir de la nourriture pour chiens, et elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, manifestement épuisée. Peu après, ce fut le tour de ma fille de tomber de sommeil à son tour, allant largement dépassé son heure habituelle de coucher. Je l'ai mis donc au lit. Je fis de même quelques minutes après.

Je me couchai sous les couvertures de mon lit et me tournai sur le côté pour promener ma main sur la surface avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Bien que ça faisait maintenant presque un an et demi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je soupirai tristement et me réfugiai dans la chaleur de mes couvertures. Mon esprit divagua, allant jusqu'à la toute première fois, le jour où mon cœur avait battu pour lui pour la première fois.

Qu'est qu'il me manquait…

* * *

_C'était un jour comme les autres. Une journée ordinaire, d'une fille ordinaire, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa maison ordinaire, pour aller au boulot ordinaire, dans une ville ordinaire._

_C'était une journée qui, croyais-je, allait être normal, morne et sans intérêt, comme à l'habitude. Comme j'avais tort._

_Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin-là pour aller travailler. Une pâtisserie, au coin de la rue. Je n'avais jamais pris de cours particuliers pour ce métier, mais après l'école, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. Alors, au lieu de continuer mes études, faute d'avoir l'argent pour, je m'étais mise à chercher du travail. Et voilà où ç m'avait mené._

_Ma vie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. J'étais née sur l'Île au Diamant, qui malgré le fait qu'elle se faisait piller par les pirates, était un endroit calme et prospère. J'avais eu une enfance tranquille. Rien de majeur ne m'était arrivé, si on exclut la foulure que je m'étais fait en jouant au ballon. La seule chose particulière était que mes parents étaient souvent absents de la maison. Étant tous deux fonctionnaires et propriétaires d'une compagnie qui tournait autour de l'extraction et de la modification des pierres précieuses, la seule chose qui les préoccupait était leur propre enrichissement._

_Ma vie fut donc solitaire et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à étudier ou lire à la maison. À mes 15 ans, l'âge où les enfants étaient considérés comme des adultes sur mon île, j'avais quitté le nid familial, m'avais loué un petit appartement avec le peu d'argent que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté et me trouvais du travail. Je vécu de manière monotone et morne pendant une année entière, bien que j'adorais mon travail, jusqu'à ce fameux jour._

_Donc, je m'apprêtai à sortir de mon chez moi, mais n'arriva jamais jusqu'à la porte. Elle fut complètement pulvérisée sous mes yeux. Je restai planté comme un piquet, la bouche grande ouverte. J'entendis alors un grognement derrière moi et me retournai pour constater que c'était un corps qui avait détruit ma porte. Un « Il », si je me referai à la voix. Il se leva difficilement en se frottant la tête. Je l'observai pendant qu'il se relevait en me demandant que diable venait-il de se produire._

_Il se souleva complètement et finit enfin par me remarquer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux._

_-Qui es-tu?_

_J'allai répondre que c'était plutôt à moi de poser la question quand quelqu'un entra par ce qui était autrefois ma porte._

_-Luffy, dépêche-toi! Hurla un homme aux cheveux bouclés et noirs. Les marines rappliquent!_

_Il empoigna l'avant-bras du dénommé Luffy et se dirigea d'un pas pressant et nerveux vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il me sourit innocemment et m'envoya la main. Je restai immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, stupéfaite. Je me demandai toujours qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, une pensée me traversa comme une claque. _

_Qui allait réparer ma porte?_

_Je courus vers la sortie à mon tour. Une fois dehors, je le vis avec l'autre homme et m'approchai rapidement, hors de moi._

_-Hey!_

_Il se retourna._

_-Si tu crois que tu peux partir tranquillement comme ça, après avoir détruit ma porte!_

_Il se contenait de me fixer et c'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'ils étaient entourés de marines, moi aussi par la même occasion. La colère disparut peu à peu pour faire place à la nervosité. Qui était ces gens?_

_-Vous croyez qu'elle est avec eux? Entendis-je un des hommes militaires dire. _

_-Peut-être, elle semble les connaître._

_-Ou alors c'est une complice?_

_-Sûrement._

_Le brouhaha s'amplifia jusqu'à ce quelqu'un hurle « Attrapez-les! ». La troupe se mit alors à nous foncer dessus. Je paniquai. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Je n'eus point le temps de réfléchir à la question puisque l'homme - Luffy, je crois - m'empoigna la main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il riait aux éclats, tandis que son compagnon le réprima violement pour son comportement désinvolte. Nous arrivions finalement à la lisière de la ville, là où se trouvait la forêt. Nous nous y engagions et zigzaguions entre les arbres pour semer nos poursuivants. Ça fonctionna et nous pouvions enfin souffler. J'en profitais pour avoir de réponses._

_-Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi la marine vous pourchasse? Dans quoi m'avez-vous embarqué? Et plus important, qui va réparer ma porte?!_

_Ils me regardèrent, muets comme des tombes, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme sourire illumine on visage._

_-Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et je serais Seigneur des Pirates! Et lui, c'est Usopp, mon canonnier._

_Mon cœur fit un bond en voyant son sourire. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Puis, j'analysai enfin ses paroles._

_-Quoi? Vous êtes des PIRATES?!_

_Il acquiesça vigoureusement, son sourire toujours présent. Je reculai instinctivement._

_Comme tous habitants de cette île qui se respectent, je détestais les pirates, bien que je n'en avais jamais rencontré personnellement. Voyant mon expression terrifié, il s'avança dans ma direction avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Je reculai un peu plus et trébuchai sur une branche morte. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol._

_-Ne t'approche pas!_

_Il n'écouta pas mon avertissement, sembla seulement surpris. Sans réfléchir, je pris le bout de bois, me levai à la vitesse de l'éclair et le frappa à la tête avec l'objet, qui se fracassa. Usopp laissa échapper un cri de surprise. J'avais agi instinctivement, à cause de la peur._

_Sa tête était penchée à cause du coup et ses cheveux noirs cachèrent son expression, lui donnant un air menaçant. Ça y est, je vais me faire tuer!_

_Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser, mais il me surprit en éclatant de rire. Je ne savais 'pas comment réagir._

_-Haha! Tu es drôle! Tu me plais!_

_Ses mots me firent rougir. Je me ressaisis bien vite. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sous le charme d'un pirate, aussi innocent qu'il paraissait._

_-Dit, c'est quoi, ton nom? Dit-il, curieux._

_Je répondis en hésitant._

_-A-Aléa…_

_Il acquiesça._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Aléa?_

_Je restai indécise. Étais-je vraiment en train de faire la conversation avec un pirate, ces êtres réputés pour être violents et sanguinaires?_

_-Je… travaille dans une pâtisserie._

_Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement._

_-Tu veux bien rejoindre mon équipage?_

_Son ami, Usopp, lui administra une grande claque derrière la tête._

_-Luffy, tu ne peux pas demander à chaque personne qu'on croise de faire parti de l'équipage!_

_Il se mit à bouder._

_-Pourquoi paas? Gémit-il._

_Ils se chamaillèrent pendant que je les regardai faire. Puis, je parlai sans réfléchir._

_-D'accord._

_Ils se turent et me regardèrent. L'un, avec un air à la fois incrédule et découragé, l'autre, avec un air réjoui. _

_Soudain, des pas se firent entendre et bientôt, nous étions de nouveau en train de courir. Pendant notre fuite, je me demandai ce qui m'avait poussé à dire oui. Pourquoi avais-je accepté alors que je détestais les pirates? Un seul regard vers le brun me servit de réponse quand la cadence de mon cœur accéléra. Ah, c'est donc pour ça…_

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre rempli de **_**flashback**_**! En espérant que vous avez aimé!**

**Et des petites réponses aux merveilleux **_**reviewers!**_

_Naheiah : _Merci! Pour ton _review_ et surtout pour ta présence constante!

_Mugiwara-cristal _: Et nous avons une gagnante! Wouhou! xD Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne seront pas séparés pour toujours, seulement quelques chapitres! Et je pense comme toi, un pirate devrait être sur la mer!

Merci à toi et Happy Halloween à toi aussi!

_Chrismene _: Merci pour tes deux commentaires et une petite rectification pour le deuxième. Aléa ne fait qu'insinuer que les deux pirates sont ensembles, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vraiment le cas. Elle se fait peut-être des idées!

Je suis moi-même une grande fan de l'archéologue, et je la vois moi aussi mal avec Franky, surtout quand on observe attentivement le cyborg deux ans plus tard… xD Et oui, je me souviens de la scène à _Thriller Bark_, une scène qui me fait rire à chaque fois!

Merci pour ce commentaire, j'aime avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser!

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre, j'espère!**


	18. Nouveau Visage

_**Disclaimer :**_** Vous connaissez la chanson, non?**

* * *

**Nouveau Visage, Chapitre Dix-sept**

-Maman, regarde! Dis Iris, toute excitée. Je vois le bateau!

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et je la regardai faire en souriant. Le _Thousand Sunny_ entra dans la baie et je voyais en son bord mon mari qui agitait les bras au-dessus de sa tête en criant « Oi! ».

Je regardai à ma gauche et observai Nami qui elle, avait le regard fixé sur le navire. Son fils jacassait joyeusement dans ses bras. Zoro et elle lui avait donné le nom de Yukito, qui signifiait « L'homme de la neige ». Un nom très approprié, puisqu'il était né en pleine tempête de neige. Je ne vous raconte même pas la galère pour aller chercher le médecin pendant qu'il tombait des cordes de neige. Ajouté à ça une petite fille de deux ans et demi surexcitée et vous avez le cocktail parfait pour un découragement total.

Le temps que je rêvassais, le _Thousand Sunny_ eut le temps de jeter l'encre et débarquer les barques pour accoster. Dès que les petites embarcations touchèrent le sable, Luffy se jeta en dehors du bateau et courut vers nous. Il prit Iris dans ses bras, la fit tourner quelques fois et se laissa tomber sur le sable, le tout accompagné de rires joyeux des deux porteurs de D. Nami secoua la tête en les voyant faire et se dirigea lentement vers Zoro qui l'embrassa longuement et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à tendre les mains vers le dessus de sa tête. Les cheveux du vert fascinaient vraiment les bébés.

Pendant que mes deux petits fous s'amusaient dans le sable, je me dirigeai vers le reste de l'équipage et les accueilleraient chacun leur tour.

Alors que je discutais avec Usopp de sa nouvelle invention, je remarquai un jeune homme en retrait qui observait la scène, mal à l'aise. Son visage m'était totalement inconnu. J'allai donc dans sa direction après m'avoir excusé auprès du canonnier de le quitter. Le jeune homme se raidit en s'apercevant que je me dirigeai vers lui. Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Bonjour!

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix.

-Je ne crois pas te connaître. Tu es nouveau à bord de l'équipage?

Il acquiesça en hésitant. Je lui tendis la main.

-Je m'appelle Aléa. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!

Il regarda longuement ma main avant de la prendre dans la sienne et de la secouer doucement.

-Tom.

Il lâcha ma main. Ça me prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il me donnait son nom. J'acquiesçai.

-Dis-moi, Tom, quel est ton rôle à bord du navire?

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Je suis l'apprenti de Zoro-_Sensei_.

Sa réponse me surprit.

-Je croyais qu'il ne prenait pas d'élève?

Il ne répondit pas, évitant seulement mon regard. Est-ce moi ou bien je le rendais mal à l'aise?

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger! Lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je m'approchai de l'eau et m'assis sur le sable. Je lui fis signe de faire de même. Il me rejoint d'un pas hésitant, mais moins nerveux que tout à l'heure.

-Ça m'intrigue, de savoir que Zoro ait un apprenti. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il te prenne comme élève?

Il resta muet en observant la mer. Je croyais qu'il ne me répondrait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Jai défié plusieurs fois Zoro-_Sensei_ en duel, et à chaque fois, il me battait a plate couture. Mais il me laissait la vie sauve, donc je revenais pour le défier de nouveau. Et il y a peu, je lui ai demandé de devenir son élève, et il a accepté. Il disait que je l'avais impressionné avec ma détermination sans borne.

Je souris. Il devait vraiment être quelque chose, si Zoro avait été impressionné.

-Il est sévère, comme prof, hein?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Oh oui. Même quand je lui dis que je n'en peux plus et que je veux faire une pause, il me dit que ce n'est pas avec une attitude pareille que je vais le surpasser un jour.

Je ris. Du Zoro tout craché.

-Dis-toi que s'il est si sévère avec toi, c'est qu'il l'est encore plus avec lui-même. Au final, tu vas le remercier de son entraînement, tu verras!

Il me sourit avant de rapporter son regard vers l'or bleu.

-Ah, comme je t'envie! Ses entraînements me manquent!

Il se retourna violement dans ma direction et ses yeux verts doublèrent de volume.

-Vous avez été son élève?! Dit-il, surpris.

-Plus ou moins. Il m'aidait à m'entraîner, quand j'étais encore à bord du _Thousand Sunny_.

-Alors, vous aussi, vous combattez avec une épée? Ou plusieurs?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Non, ma spécialité, c'est les poignards.

Il acquiesça et nous observions la montée de l'eau qui se rapprochait doucement de nos pieds.

-Et si on faisait un petit match amical? Entre ancien et nouvel apprenti?

Il accepta en souriant et je fis de même. Je devais bien me remettre au combat, histoire de ne pas rouiller.

Soudain, je sentis une douce chaleur dans mon dos et de puissants bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille. Je me retrouvai entre les jambes du Seigneur des Pirates, qui apposa son menton sur mes cheveux.

-Alors Tom, tu t'amuses bien avec ma femme?

Le principal intéressé se leva d'un bond et sembla extrêmement surpris.

-QUOI? C'est votre femme?! Dit-il presque en hurlant.

Tiens, je ne lui avais pas dit? Oups…

Luffy se mit à rire dans mon dos. Je souris maladroitement à l'apprenti épéiste.

-Je suis l'ancienne pâtissière de l'équipage des _Mugiwara_. Et accessoirement, la femme du Seigneur des Pirates.

Luffy murmura « Comment ça, accessoirement? ». Je l'ignorai et me levai, malgré ses protestations. Il se leva à son tour à contrecœur.

-Toujours partant pour notre duel?

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais finit par acquiescer. Je lui renvoyai son geste et me dirigeai vers le village pour retourner à la maison, histoire de prendre le nécessaire. Luffy me suivit.

-Quel duel?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de lui sourire.

* * *

Je tirai doucement sur mes gants en cuir, pour les remettre en place. Je m'avais attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval, pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent pendant le combat. Vêtue d'un simple chandail et bermuda noirs moulants, qui n'allaient pas me gêner dans mes mouvements, ainsi qu'une paire de bottines de la même couleur, j'étais fin prête pour le duel. Sans oublier mes deux poignards, installés dans leur compartiment respectif sur chacune de mes hanches.

Nous nous trouvions dans la cour arrière de ma maison, aillant pour spectateurs l'équipage, à l'exception de Nami et du nourrisson, qui dormait à l'intérieur.

Des cordes placées en rectangle délimitaient notre aire de combat. Le premier qui sortait du rectangle ou déclarait forfait était perdant.

Je me trouvai à l'une des extrémités, Tom de l'autre. Il tenait dans ses mains une épée impressionnante d'une beauté surprenante. Il semblait confiant et prêt pour le combat.

J'enlevai doucement mes poignards de leur étui et le fis tourner pour me refamiliariser avec leur mobilité. Je cessai de les faire tourniller et me mis en position de combat. Tom fit de même. Nous regardions Zoro et il hocha la tête, nous donnant le feu vert. Il sera juge pour le combat.

Nous nous jaugions du regard en tournant pendant quelques secondes puis, sans prévenir, il s'avança et donna un coup vertical. Je l'esquivai et pris un peu de distance. Son allonge était meilleure que la mienne, mais je n'avais pas un poids supplémentaire pour me battre. Je comptai surtout sur la précision et la vitesse.

Il se remit en garde et donna un autre coup, horizontal cette fois. Je parai à peine avec mon poignard pour dévier sa course et me penchai pour esquiver le coup. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de souffler que je revins à la charge et tentai de lui donner un coup de poignard au visage. Il esquiva au dernier moment et ma lame ne fit qu'effleurer légèrement sa joue. Quelques goûtes de sang se mirent à couler.

Je lui souris et sa langue claqua. Il commençait à perdre son sang froid.

Sans réfléchir, il leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête et hurla de colère. Il abaissa sa lame. Je l'esquivai à la dernière minute et me retrouvai dans son dos. Je lui donnai un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux et il tomba sur ceux-ci. Je le désarmai à l'aide de mon poignard droit et mis l'autre sous sa gorge. Une goûte de sueur perla le long de sa trempe.

Zoro intervint et fit cesser le combat. Il me déclara vainqueur, sous les cris de joie de mes deux cheerleaders préférés. Je me déplaçai devant Tom et lui offris ma main. Il la prit et je le remis sur pied.

-Tu as une bonne énergie et une technique impressionnante, mais tu es trop confiant. Apprends à redouter ton adversaire. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule et me dirigeai vers ma famille, qui m'accueillit joyeusement. Iris avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Quand je vais être grande, je veux être comme Maman!

Je ris.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 17! Wouhou!**

**Première fois que j'écris une scène avec des combats. C'était comment? Bien? Attroce? Faites-le-moi savoir!**

**Au début, je ne savais pas quelle serait la spécialité d'Aléa. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit quelques choses déjà présentes chez l'équipage. Un pouvoir du démon, peut-être, mais quoi? Et il fallait que ça soit cohérent aussi, sans qu'elle est des pouvoirs qui rendaient les combats faciles et qu'elle serait plus forte que Luffy. Et non plus, Aléa n'est pas une combattante, bien qu'elle sache très bien se défendre. Alors j'ai opté pour des poignards. Rapide, précis, mortel. Ce qui serait plutôt mon genre si je serais dans l'univers de **_**One Piece**_**! xD**

**Réponse aux **_**reviews **_**:**

_Chrismene _: Tu peux tout à fait me dire ton opinion, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est de la merde! Je resterais toujours cordiale! Évidemment, il faut me dire pourquoi c'est le cas, sinon je ne serais pas plus avancée et ce serait un message méchant, ni plus ni moins. Bref, dis-moi ton opinion, c'est tout ce que je demande! :D

Tu aimes les flashbacks? Je devrais peut-être en ajouter, alors! Merci pour ton review!

_Naheiah _: Mon Dieu, tu me donnes la pression, si tu dis que le niveau est excellant, il faut que je me force encore plus alors! Merci pour ces compliments, mais juste une chose. Le chapitre est court? Pourtant, c'est le plus long à ce jour! xD Je ne comprends pas…. À moi que tu dises que j'aurais dû plus évoluer le dernier flashback?

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	19. Le Confort qui ne Dure pas

_**Disclaimer : **_**… *grillons qui chantent***

* * *

**Le Confort qui ne Dure pas, Chapitre Dix-huit**

Enveloppée dans la chaleur de mon mari, je profitai du confort du lit et du repos bien mérité de cette journée. Leur arrivée avait été plutôt mouvementée, surtout avec mon duel.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu combattre, murmura Luffy, brisant la quiétude des lieux.

Je levai la tête de son torse pour observer son expression. Il abordait un sourire idiot et je pouvais presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

-Tu es toujours aussi classe!

Je secouai la tête d'exaspération.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Iris regarder le combat? Lui demandais-je.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?

-Elle est un peu jeune pour être témoin de violence, tu ne trouves pas?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'étais pas bien plus vieux qu'elle quand mon grand-père a commencé à « m'éduquer ».

Une goûte de sueur perla sur mon front. J'étais découragée.

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Il se mit à rire.

-De toutes manières, son père est le Seigneur des Pirates. Un jour ou l'autre, elle serra confrontée aux pirates et aux marines, autant la préparer le plus tôt possible, dit-il plus sérieusement.

Je soupirai. Si ça ne serait que de moi, je voudrais qu'elle n'y soit jamais confrontée.

Luffy se tût et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. Sa présence m'apaisait. J'allais dormir comme un bébé, cette nuit.

Doucement, sa main gauche qui se trouvait dans mon dos remonta le long de mon échine, toucha mon épaule et redescendit sur la peau de mon bras pour finalement se faufiler sous mon chandail. Des frissons accompagnèrent ses gestes.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué… Susurra-t-il doucement.

Je relevai le regard et il captura mes lèvres d'un geste hâtif et affamé. Mon souffle en fut coupé. Il me donna un coup de reins agressif et me mordilla violement la lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sauvage, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

-Depuis quand es-tu si agressif? Demandais-je difficilement alors qu'il s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fit des mots inintelligibles qui ressemblèrent plus à des grognements et s'attaqua à mon cou en prenant la bordure de mon bas de pyjama dans sa main pour l'enlever. C'est alors que quelque chose sauta sur le lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Keira s'interposa entre nous deux et se mit à scruter Luffy d'un air menaçant. Je ris.

-D'où vient ce chien? Demanda mon mari, complètement désorienté, et un peu agacé d'être interrompu.

-Luffy, je te présente Keira, la chienne de la famille. Iris l'a recueilli.

Elle jappa doucement, comme pour affirmer mes propos, tourna le dos à Luffy et se coucha en boule près de moi. Une veine apparut sur le front du brun.

-Et elle compte rester longtemps, dans notre lit? Dit-il, sur les nerfs.

Je lui souris nerveusement.

-Et bien, habituellement, c'est elle qui a ta place, la nuit…

Il fixa la chienne intensément, comme si elle allait disparaître par son regard. Il finit par se lever et sans dire un mot, il l'a prit par la peau du cou et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte. Il l'a déposa par terre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il revint, l'air déterminé.

-Ce soir, tu es à moi, et je n'ai pas l'intension de te partager… Dit-il d'un ton possessif.

Son regard de prédateur suffit à accélérer la cadence de mon cœur. Le mercure de la pièce augmenta soudainement.

* * *

Nami et Zoro s'éloignaient de la maison pendant que Yukito et moi leur envoyons la main. Je m'avais proposé pour garder le petit pendant que les deux tourtereaux passaient du temps ensemble. Ça ne semblait pas déranger le bambin, puisqu'il rayonnait autant qu'à l'habitude. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement souvent avec lui et sa mère que j'étais un peu comme sa deuxième Maman.

Maintenant que le couple avait disparu, je contournai la maison pour me diriger vers l'arrière. J'entendis avant de les voir les rires de mes deux amours. Je finis par les voir, qui jouaient joyeusement avec un ballon. J'aperçus Tom qui se trouvait sur les marches du balcon, à les regarder. Le reste de l'équipage était parti en ville faire chacun leur affaire.

Je déposai Yukito par terre, qui s'agitait d'impatience dans mes bras, et il se mit à courir vers les deux joueurs. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent chaleureusement et reprirent la partie, à trois cette fois. Je souris et me dirigeai vers l'apprenti.

-Je peux? Lui demandais-je.

Il sursauta, surpris par ma présence, avant d'acquiescer doucement. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Ça va, ta blessure?

Instinctivement, il déposa sa main sur sa joue droite.

-Chopper l'a désinfecté. Ça ne devrait pas laisser de cicatrice.

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux, savourant la douce bourrasque qui vint jouer dans mes cheveux. Je respirai profondément. Une odeur de bois et de métal mélangés me provint de ma droite. J'ouvrai les yeux et me rendit compte que c'était Tom qui dégageait cette odeur. Je l'observai attentivement.

Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et de brillants yeux verts. Ses pommettes étaient bien définis et ses lèvres, d'une couleur rosée. Une cicatrice profonde lui barrait le menton.

Il portait des vêtements similaires à son maitre, excepté le bandana. Sa carrure était plutôt modeste, et j'en déduis que ça ne faisait pas des années qu'il s'était mis à la pratique de l'épée. Je lui donnais entre 17-18 ans.

Sous mon regard insistant, le jeune homme se mit d'abord à se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise, et une couleur écarlate se dessina sur son visage. Il finit par me regarder.

-Quoi Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inconfortable.

Je lui souris.

-Je me disais seulement que tu es beau bonhomme, le taquinais-je.

Sa couleur rouge s'intensifia et il fixa le vide devant lui.

-Tu as quel âge?

Il murmura « 16 ans »sans me regarder. J'acquiesçai et m'apprêtai à lui poser une autre question quand un énorme vacarme provint de la ville. Je me levai aussitôt, et contournai la maison de nouveau pour voir ce qui se passait. Luffy donna le ballon à notre fille et me rejoint, son air enjoué disparu.

Du haut de la colline où était située notre maison, nous étions à l'endroit idéal pour observer la ville et la mer.

Une énorme fumée s'élevait d'une des maisons près du port. J'entendis un boulet de canon retentirent et il percuta de plein fouet une autre maison. Un grand navire se trouvait au port et attaquait le village. Son drapeau était noir cendre, portai fièrement un crâne en son centre, et m'étais totalement inconnue.

Des pirates attaquaient.

* * *

**Chapitre 18, qui finit avec un peu d'action! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain? Des meurtres, du sang, l'équipage qui se sépare, la famille à Luffy qui meure, peut-être? **

…

**Non, je ne suis pas si cruelle! xD**

_Naheiah _: Je vois, tu trouves qu'ils sont courts. Et bien, pour tous te dirent, j'avais prévu dès le début que les chapitres soient aussi courts, contrairement à mon ancienne histoire. La raison est simple : tu as dû remarquer que chaque chapitre est différent, et n'a pas beaucoup de liens entre eux (pour la plupart). C'est la manière que je voulais que les chapitres soient. Qu'ils soient liés, mais indépendant d'une certaine manière. Et pour se faire, il faut un thème différent à chaque chapitre, et souvent, les thèmes que je trouve, ne peuvent pas être étalés dans la longueur. Si je ferais des chapitres plus longs, soit ils seraient bâclés à cause du manques d'idées, ou ils finiraient par se répéter.

Mais si le sujet est assez long, je pourrais tenter de faire des chapitres plus en détails. Bref, je vais voir ce que je peux faire!

Et si, justement, je sors des chapitres aussi souvent, c'est bien à cause de leur longueur! Autrement, vous n'auriez qu'un chapitre par semaine, et encore! Donc, je crois que c'est préférable que je reste comme ça. xD

Donc, sur cette réponse de deux kilomètres de long, merci pour ton review, j'étais vraiment heureuse de le recevoir puisque tu me complimentes toujours autant. Il faut que tu arrêtes, mon égo est déjà en train d'enfler! xD

_Chrismene _: … Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'on me pose toutes ces questions sur Tom! xD Je l'ai créé comme ça, sans trop y réfléchir, et parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour la suite. Les seules choses qui soient fixées, sont son apparence et sa technique de combat. Mais ça pourrait être intéressant de développer ce personnage. On va peut-être en savoir plus dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait? ;) (Grâce à toi, j'ai plus d'idées pour la suite. Merci!)

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	20. L'Attaque

_**Disclaimer **_**: Le merveilleux univers de **_**One Piece**_** n'est pas mien!**

* * *

**L'Attaque, Chapitre Dix-neuf**

La fumée se faisait de plus en plus opaque. On pouvait entendre des hurlements provenir du village. Je tournai les talons et retournai vers l'arrière de la maison. Iris se trouvait toujours dans la cour, mais elle était accroupie devant Yukito, qui s'était mis à pleurer. Tom s'était levé, et on pouvait voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Luffy apparut dans la cour se dirigea vers la petite. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, murmura quelque chose et revint dans ma direction. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Il s'éloigna pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Veuilles sur les enfants.

J'acquiesçai doucement et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'avant de la maison, Tom sur ses talons. Il l'arrêta de sa main.

-Tom, tu restes ici.

-Quoi?! Mais Capitaine, je veux me battre! Dit-il rageusement.

Luffy lui lança un regard sévère, qui ne laissait place à la discussion. La mâchoire de l'épéiste se crispa, et il serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, mais acquiesça tout de même. Luffy reprit son chemin et disparut.

Tom se retourna, le regard braqué au sol, et murmura des injures. Il marcha furieusement vers les marches et s'y assis rageusement. Je compatis avec le jeune homme. Il voulait faire ses preuves, mais Luffy l'en empêchait, pour s'assurer que nous étions en sécurité.

Je m'avançai lentement vers ma fille et m'accroupis devant elle.

-Iris, je veux que tu écoutes Maman attentivement, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça. Elle était terrifiée, mais tentait de rester calme malgré tout.

-Tu vas emmener Yukito dans ta chambre, verrouilles la porte, et tu n'en sors pas, sous aucun prétexte. Tu comprends?

Elle hocha la tête. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

-Bien. Si tu entends des voix s'approcher de la porte, mais ce ne sont pas la mienne ou celle de Papa, tu t'enfermes avec Yukito dans le garde de robe, et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que les voix aient disparu, d'accord?

-Oui, Maman, dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Je lui souris tendrement et lui donnai un léger baiser sur le front. Elle prit la main de Yukito dans la sienne et l'entraina vers la maison. Je fis de même et m'arrêtai devant Tom, qui s'était relevé et avait sorti son épée de son fourreau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-il, plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre à l'intérieur.

-Surveilles la maison pendant que je vais chercher mes poignards.

Sur ce, je montai les escaliers deux par deux. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la commode. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir tout en bas à droite. À l'intérieur se trouvait mes deux poignards et mes gants en cuir. Je les mis à la vitesse de l'éclair et redescendis aux pas de course. Arriver en bas, je remarquai que Tom se trouvait accroupi sous une des fenêtres du salon. Je m'en approchai.

-Tom? Pourquoi es-tu accr-

Il m'empoigna brusquement le poignet et m'entraina vers le sol. J'allai lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais me ravisai en voyant son expression. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il suait à grosses goûtes et tremblait. Son regard était fixé vers l'extérieur. Je regardai à mon tour pour comprendre pourquoi il semblait si effrayé.

Dehors, je distinguai trois silhouettes. Une petite et charnu, à gauche. Une autre, grande et mince, à droite. Et pour finir, celle du milieu, moyen et musclé. C'était trois hommes tous différents par leur apparence que par leur langage corporel. Celui du milieu semblait le plus confiant, et arrogant. Ils portaient tous les trois une épée à leur ceinture. Des pirates.

-Ils sont déjà parvenus jusqu'ici? Murmurais-je.

Tom ne fis que déglutir. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur? C'était comme s'il les connaissait déjà.

-Tom, tout va bien?

Il continua de les fixer.

-Ils m'ont retrouvé…

Je restai septique devant sa réponse. Mon regard revint vers les trois individus, qui étaient de plus en plus proche de la maison. Je voyais bien qu'ils avaient l'intention d'entrer. Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand Tom m'en empêcha en m'empoignant de nouveau le poignet. Il daigna enfin me regarder.

-N'y vas pas! Ils sont dangereux! Murmura-t-il gravement.

Je le toisai du regard.

-Tu préfères que je les laisse entrer, peut-être?

-Ils vont te tuer!

Je dégageai brusquement mon bras de sa poigne et le regardai rageusement.

-Et alors? Les enfants sont en haut! Je ne les laisserai pas s'en approcher!

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et m'engouffrai à l'extérieur.

Les trois intrus me jonchèrent du regard en silence, puis celui du milieu s'avança doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Demanda-t-il.

Il me sourit de ses dents dorées, un sourire malsain.

-Tu es perdue, ma belle?

Il s'avança toujours en promenant son regard malfaisant sur mon corps. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de reporter son attention vers mon visage.

-J'avais justement envi d'un nouveau jouet…

Il leva sa main crasseuse ornée de bagues en or vers mon visage. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver à destination que je l'a dégageai du chemin avec ma main gauche et j'envoyai ma paume contraire contre son nez. Un coup très efficace que m'avait montré Luffy.

L'homme recula brusquement, dû à la force de l'impact, la surprise et la douleur, tout en se tenant le nez de sa main qui quelques secondes plus tôt, prévoyait de me toucher. Il l'enleva pour regarder les dégâts. Son nez pissait le sang et avait une forme crochue et peu naturelle. Des larmes au coin de ses yeux menaçaient de s'échapper.

-Espèce de garce! Hurla-t-il.

Il dégaina son épée et s'approcha dangereusement. Furtive comme l'éclair, je pris mes propres poignards. Il leva sa lame devant lui en hurlant et l'abaissa pour m'atteindre. Elle n'arriva jamais à destination. Une ombre discrète se déplaça devant moi et para le coup avec sa propre épée. Je reconnus les cheveux bruns de Tom.

L'homme sembla surpris par l'intervention, puis recula de quelques pas. Son sourire revint.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je! Si ce n'est pas cette lopette de Tom!

Ses camarades se mirent à rire.

-Tu es venue sauver la demoiselle en détresse? Comme c'est courageux!

Il se mit à son tour à rire. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de protection, dis-je.

Je pointai moqueusement mon nez. Son sourire disparut et sa propre main se dirigea vers son nez ensanglanté. Il l'abaissa rageusement.

-Tu as quitté l'équipage des _Yaiba_¹ pour venir t'installer sur cette île avec cette chienne? Tu me déçois, Tom.

Mon compagnon se mit en garde et ne répondis pas à ses provocations. L'homme se remit à rire.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te mesurer à moi, j'espère? As-tu oublié les centaines de fois où je t'ai mis au tapis?

Tom serra des dents, mais son regard était déterminé. Son adversaire cessa de sourire, et se mit à son tour en position de combat. Tom avança le premier.

Leur lame s'entrechoquait. Leurs pieds dansèrent. Tom esquivait un coup. Il en donnait un. Il fit une roulade. Il revint à la charge.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se jonchèrent du regard en haletant. Son adversaire avait perdu son air arrogant. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il gagne haut la main.

Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, les deux complices du pirate portèrent leur main à leur épée. Je m'avançai vers eux, mes poignards en mains, et les fixai intensément des yeux. Le message était clair: s'ils voulaient intervenir, ils auraient affaire à moi. Ils comprirent mon regard noir et abaissèrent leur main. Je retournai d'où je venais.

Les deux hommes reprirent le combat. Plusieurs coups furent portés à chacun. Certains profonds, d'autres superficiels. Avec un geste furtif, Tom réussit à faire une entaille au bras de son adversaire. Son épée lui échappa des mains et Tom pointa sa lame vers sa gorge.

-C'est terminé, dit-il, sa voix dépourvue d'émotions.

Le vaincu ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact. Pendant un instant, je crus réellement qu'il allait lui trancher la gorge, mais il abaissa finalement sa lame.

-Disparais, et ne reviens pas.

Sans demander son reste, il se leva et déguerpit sans même se soucier de son épée. Ses deux larbins le suivirent de près.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, et m'avançai doucement vers Tom. Je le vis lâcher son épée, qui tomba par terre, et il s'écroula sur ses genoux. Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage trempé de sueurs. Je déposai ma main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, Tom?

Il acquiesça légèrement et soupira longuement.

-J'ai bien cru que mon heure était arrivé… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je lui serrai l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Viens à l'intérieur, je vais te soigner.

Je passai une main dans son dos, pris son bras pour qu'il entoure mon cou et l'aidai à se lever. Je me dirigeai doucement vers la maison.

* * *

¹ **_Yaiba _: Lame en japonais.**

**Voilà, chapitre 19!**

…

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre hier! *Se met à genoux* J'étais tellement occupée, et pour couronner le tout, j'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration! *Pleure* Ne me lyncher pas, s'il vous plait! *Reçois une tomate***

…

**Bon, c'est mieux que des roches…**

_Chrismene _: Merci! J'ai finalement décidé de m'étendre un peu plus sur le personnage (au sens figuré, hein…xD). On peut le voir clairement sur ce chapitre. Et encore plus dans le prochain, Yeah! Ce n'est peut-être rien pour Luffy, mais en ce qui concerne Aléa, c'est une autre histoire…

_Naheiah _: Ne fais pas ça, ma tête va enfler comme un ballon de plage!

Ce n'est pas si mal, finalement? Tu me rassures! Je vais tout de même tenter d'allonger mes chapitres, qu'ils atteignent au moins 1500 mots. Croisons-nous les doigts!

Et merci encore pour tes merveilleux _reviews_!

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère! (Qui sera à temps, promis!)**


	21. Le Douloureux Passé

_**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece**_** ga watashi no janai! **_**:D (Quelqu'un comprend ou je suis pourrie en japonais? xD)**

* * *

**Le Douloureux Passé, Chapitre Vingt**

-Enlève ton chandail.

-Q-quoi? NON!

Tom recula comme il le pouvait sur le divan et emmena ses mains devant lui, comme s'il se protégeait d'une attaque. Son teint était devenu écarlate. Je soupirai d'impatience.

-Si tu ne veux pas te vider de ton sang, je te conseille de l'enlever! Comment suis-je supposée te soigner autrement?!

Il me fixa encore quelques secondes, toujours en position de défense, mais finit par abaisser ses bras et à doucement enlever son chandail en faisant une grimace de douleur. Je déposai le matériel médical que j'avais dans les mains sur la table basse avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je pris un linge et le trempai dans le bol d'eau froide posé devant moi. Je le tordis et me retournai vers Tom. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Je fis semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir et commençai à le débarbouiller, histoire d'enlever tout ce sang qui le maculait. Plus le sang disparaissait, plus je voyais de cicatrices. Son corps en était rempli. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait avoir eu autant de blessures au cours de sa jeune vie?

Une fois que j'eus fini de le nettoyer, je pris la bouteille de désinfectant et y trempai une ouate de cotons. Je désinfectai ensuite la longue blessure qui lui barrait la poitrine.

Mis à part les quelques gémissements de douleur de Tom, la maison était clame. Les bruits de combat venant de la ville avaient cessé. Après que les trois pirates aient fui, j'étais monté réconforter ma fille en lui disant que le danger était écarté pour l'instant. J'avais donc couché Yukito et elle dans son lit, et Keira surveillait la chambre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait tout le long de l'attaque.

Je finis de désinfecter la plus importante de ses blessures. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait remettre son chandail et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. J'entrepris de soigner les quelques blessures mineures qu'il avait aux bras avant de ranger le matériel et de me rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Je revins ensuite dans le salon, où Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regardait fixement ses mains, une expression de culpabilité au visage. Je lui offris une tasse, qu'il accepta, avant de m'asseoir à sa gauche. Nous restions plusieurs minutes dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Apparut alors Luffy qui était aussi souriant qu'à l'habitude, Nami, qui elle, semblait complètement paniquée, et finalement Zoro, dont je ne pouvais décortiquer son expression indéchiffrable.

Nami me demanda en panique si son fils allait bien, et je lui répondis en souriant qu'il dormait à l'étage. Elle soupira, soulagée, avant de monter le voir. Zoro se mit dans un coin de la pièce et croisa les bras en scrutant Tom. Luffy vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Tout le monde va bien? Lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit.

-Les pirates sont repartis en nous voyant arriver. Les villageois s'occupent des dégâts et des blessés. L'équipage est resté pour aider.

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. Au moins, ils allaient bien. Puis, je me tournai vers Tom. Il semblait connaître les trois hommes qui avaient monté jusqu'ici, il devait sûrement savoir pourquoi ils avaient attaqué.

-Tom, est-ce que tu sais la raison pour laquelle les pirates ont attaqué?

Il serra des poings et resta muet. Luffy avait un air perdu au visage. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi je lui posai cette question. Quant à Zoro, ses traits restèrent les mêmes, seul son regard s'intensifia. Tom finit par parler d'une voix presque anodin.

-C'est ma faute… Culpabilisa-t-il.

Je fus confuse.

-Ta faute? Mais pourquoi? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Ils sont venu pour moi.

Soudainement, Zoro s'avança et se posta devant Tom, le regard autoritaire. Tom refusa de le regarder en face, mais s'expliqua tout de même.

-Avant de rejoindre l'équipage, je faisais parti d'un petit groupe de pirate.

« _Quand j'étais plus jeune, je vivais sur une petite île sur le _Grand Line_. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune, et mon père s'était volatilisé avant même ma naissance. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de vivre dans la rue, faute d'avoir des parents chez qui rester._

_« J'ai vécu comme un voleur toute mon enfance. Je détestais ma vie, et je rêvais de partir en mer, à l'aventure. Avant de mourir, ma mère me racontait souvent les aventures de marins qui bravaient les dangers des océans. Je voulais devenir comme ces hommes courageux, à dompter les eaux et à chercher les défis. J'ai alors volé un petit bateau de pêcheur et j'ai fui ma ville._

_« Bien vite, j'ai manqué de nourriture et je suis tombé malade à cause du manque de nutriments. Je croyais réellement que mon heure était venu. C'est à ce moment qu'un bateau de pirates m'avait repêché. Ils m'ont soigné et quand j'étais de nouveau sur pied, j'ai demandé au Capitaine de faire parti de l'équipage. Il a accepté. J'avais alors que 14 ans._

_« J'étais tellement heureux. Je devenais enfin un de ces hommes qui parcourait les mers à la recherche d'aventure. On m'a alors initialisé à l'art du combat. La spécialité de l'équipage des _Yaiba_, comme son nom l'indique, est les lames. J'ai donc choisi de me perfectionner à l'épée._

_« Mon Capitaine était un as dans ce domaine. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il m'a souvent entraîné. J'avais le plus grand des respects pour cet homme._

_« Bien qu'il était un homme très doué et puissant, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec le meilleur sabreur au monde. Un soir où j'étais de grade, il est venu me voir et m'a raconté que son rêve était de le vaincre un jour._

_« Je nageais dans le parfait bonheur. Les deux années que j'ai passé dans l'équipage était les plus belles de ma vie. Mais un jour, le second, Ryan, l'homme contre qui je me suis battu, a monté une mutinerie avec quelques hommes de l'équipage et a tué le Capitaine. Il a donc pris son titre et s'est mis à massacrer des villages, à piller des villageois innocents, et il est allé jusqu'à violer des femmes. Cet homme est un monstre, il ne méritait pas de devenir Capitaine._

_« J'aurais voulu venger l'homme que je respectais, mais j'étais trop faible. Je me suis donc enfui avec l'épée du défunt Capitaine. J'ai arpenté les mers à la recherche d'un but, puis je suis tombé par hasard sur une île où le Seigneurs des Pirates avait accosté. Et j'ai vu le meilleur sabreur au monde._

_« C'est alors que j'ai décidé que le rêve de mon défunt Capitaine serait le mien. »_

Tom termina son récit et se tut de nouveau. Je ressentis de la compassion, du chagrin, et aussi de la colère en entendant son histoire. J'avais vraiment envi d'arracher la tête à ce Ryan.

-Ils sont sûrement venus sur cette île parce qu'ils savaient que j'y étais. Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

Il se tourna dans ma direction pour me regarder d'un air septique. Ses yeux me disaient qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je lui offris un sourire réconfortant.

-Ton ancien Capitaine semblait réellement surpris quand tu t'es montré, lui dis-je. Et puis, de toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait poursuivi s'il savait que tu fais parti de l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates.

Il me fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et finit par m'offrir un minuscule sourire.

-Merci.

* * *

**Encore une autre chapitre!**

**Mettons les choses au clair : Aléa n'aura pas une affaire avec Tom, d'accord? xD Elle restera fidèle à Luffy et ce, jusqu'à la fin! Juste pour clarifier, il y a du monde qui s'inquiète. :-P**

**Je parle beaucoup de Tom parce que je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de développer un peu son personnage. Il sera beaucoup moins présent dans les chapitres à venir. Enfin, je crois. **

_Naheiah _: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas le cas! Merci à ton GRAND cœur d'apprécier autant mon histoire! :D

_Chrismene _: Oi, Matelot! J'adore tous tes jeux de mots sur l'univers des pirates! Tu es un génie, puisque je n'y aurais jamais pensé! xD

« Aléa Jacta Est »?

…Kewah? *Va voir sur google* xD Oh mon Dieu, très bien pensé! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es une déesse! Oh ma déesse! xD (Il est bon, mon jeu de mot?)

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


	22. Une Journée Chargée

_**Disclaimer : **_**BlaBla, BlaBla, BlaBlaBla! :D**

* * *

**Une Journée Chargée, Chapitre Vingt et Un**

-Besoin, d'aide?

Un vieil homme tourna la tête dans ma direction en entendant ma voix. Il avait un énorme sac en cuir sur son épaule. Son dos était vouté à cause du poids. Ou de son âge avancé, je ne saurais dire. Il sourit en me reconnaissant.

-Ah, Aléa, dit-il joyeusement. Je peux me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il pointa derrière lui.

-Par contre, je crois que les jeunes auraient bien besoin d'aide. Tous des fainéants, cette jeunesse!

Je ris en acquiesçant et lui fis un signe de main avant de reprendre ma route. Une odeur de fumée me parvint, et je vis parmi la douzaine de maison devant moi une qui avait succombé à l'attaque d'hier.

Je marchai le long de la route, m'arrêtant brièvement pour saluer des connaissances, d'autres fois pour offrir mon aide. Chacun la refusa, prétextant que d'autres avaient plus besoin de mon aide qu'eux.

Je continuai ma quête et aperçus Franky et Usopp qui réparaient le toit d'une maison. Je leur fis un signe de main et leur souhaitai bon courage avant de continuer mon ascension. Un peu plus loin, Chopper soignait des villageois, puisque le médecin du village était débordé par le nombre de patients. Je lui souris et il fit de même.

Juste à côté, une bande d'enfant était rassemblé, d'où je pouvais voir la tête noire de ma fille, et celle rousse de Yukito. Brook, Robin, Nami et Luffy s'en occupèrent. Le musicien leur jouait un morceau, l'archéologue leur lisait un livre d'aventure, et la navigatrice et son capitaine jouait avec eux. Je passai devant eux sans qu'ils ne remarquent ma présence, et continuai mon chemin.

J'arrivai finalement au bar de Makino-_san_, qui n'avait heureusement subi aucun dommage. J'entrai dans l'établissement.

À l'intérieur, la salle était pleine. Les villageois prenaient une pause bien méritée de leur dur labeur en buvant et en mangeant. Makino-_san_ s'affairait dans la pièce à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle prenait des commandes à une table, apportait leur repas à une autre, en débarrassait une vide, retournait dans le _backstore_ et en ressortait avec des assiettes fumantes. Tom se trouvait derrière le comptoir à faire la vaisselle, et s'occupait des clients au bar qui ne faisait que boire. Je supposai que Sanji était en cuisine, à préparer des repas pour une armée. Il n'y avait que Zoro que je n'avais pas vu, mais j'assumai qu'il était au port, la seule place òu je n'étais pas allé aujourd'hui.

Après une trentaine de seconde à rester immobile dans l'entrée et à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, Makino-_san_ me remarqua enfin. Elle s'approcha rapidement.

-Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu! Dit-elle. Malheureusement, si tu es venue manger, toutes les tables sont pleines. Mais si tu veux attendre quelques minutes…

Je lui souris.

-En fait, je suis venue te proposer mon aide.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que Sanji en aurait bien besoin!

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers le comptoir pendant qu'elle retournait à ses clients. Tom m'aperçut et me sourit. Je fis de même et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Je l'ouvris et m'engouffrai dans le passage. Sanji courait d'un sens et de l'autre pour préparer ces assiettes. Il ne me remarquait pas, jusqu'à ce que je m'avance et me racle la gorge.

-Besoin d'un coup de main? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

Il sembla soulagé.

-Je ne dis pas non.

J'acquiesçai et marchai jusqu'à levier pour me laver les mains. Je fouillai dans les tiroirs pour trouver un élastique et m'attachai les cheveux avec. Je me tournai ensuite vers le cuistot.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Il continua de s'affairer à ses tâches en réfléchissant.

-Les clients vont bientôt avoir fini leur repas, et réclameront sûrement un dessert. Tu pourrais t'en occuper.

Je me mis aussitôt à la tâche. Nous étions en plein milieu de printemps, donc un dessert chaud serait la bienvenue. J'optai donc pour un gâteau au chocolat. Simple, mais irrésistible.

Je pris les ingrédients adéquats pour ma recette et préchauffai le four à 375°F. Je m'attelai à la préparation et quand elle fut terminée, la mis dans un contenant rond et la fourrai dans le four. Pendant qu'elle cuisait, je préparai un glaçage à la vanille et coupai des fruits comme accompagnement. À peine ai-je sorti le gâteau du four que la première commande de dessert arriva. Je passai donc le reste de ma soirée à préparer la présentation des assiettes, à aider Sanji pour les plats principaux, ou en lavant et essuyant la vaisselle quand Tom était trop occupé à l'avant.

La soirée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte que le soleil avait laissé place à la lune et qu'un million d'étoiles illuminait le ciel.

Quand enfin le bar se calma, je pus prendre une pause. Je m'écroulai sur une chaise dans la cuisine en soupirant trèèèès longtemps. À force de courir dans tous les sens, j'avais l'impression que mes mollets étaient en feu. Je relevai le bas de mon pantalon et les massai en faisant la grimace. Sanji rit en me voyant faire.

Trop vite à mon goût, j'entendis de lourds pas qui provinrent du bar et un perçant « J'ai faim! » s'ensuivit. Luffy. Une petite voix suivit, scandant la même chose à plusieurs reprises en riant. Iris. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à me laver les mains pour me préparer à l'énorme commande qui allait arriver, mais Sanji m'en empêcha en souriant.

-Je peux m'en occuper. Va plutôt les voir, tu mérites une pause.

J'allai répondre que c'était plutôt lui qui en avait besoin, mais il me poussa en direction de la porte avant que je puisse protester. Je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi comme pour le convaincre que je pouvais rester, mais il me congédia d'un signe de main. Je soupirai, mais ouvris tout de même la porte. À l'intérieur du bar, seules quelques tables étaient occupées, dont celle où se trouvaient Luffy, Iris, Zoro et Usopp. Je me dirigeai vers eux, mais Makino-_san_ s'approcha pour me parler.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Aléa! Dit-elle joyeusement, bien que je voyais qu'elle était aussi fatiguée que moi. J'ai déjà laissé Tom prendre congé, et j'allai justement vous dire la même chose, à Sanji et toi.

Je lui souris en acquiesçant. Elle fit de même et disparut derrière la porte que je venais de franchir. Je continuai mon avancé vers la table de mon équipage et mis assis en les saluant. Chacun m'accueillie joyeusement, excepté Zoro qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête, trop absorbé par son pichet de bière. Nous discutions tranquillement de la journée de chacun, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Makino-_san_ revint avec quatre belles grosses assiettes, suivis de Sanji qui lui, en avait deux. Elle déposa les victuailles devant mes quatre compagnons de table, qui ne se firent pas prier et attaquèrent rapidement leur repas. Sanji me proposa une assiette, que j'acceptai avec joie. Je n'avais toujours pas soupé. Il prit place à mes côtés et se mis lui aussi à manger, plus calmement que les autres par contre. Makino-_san_ nous souhaita « Bonne appétit » avant de repartir derrière le comptoir.

Après plusieurs minutes, nus avions terminé de manger, et discutions derrière un pichet de bière - le troisième pour Zoro. Iris voulut faire comme les adultes, et Makino-_san_ lui apporta un grand verre de jus. Soudain, une idée me traversa.

-Et si on jouait à un jeu? Demandais-je.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Ceux de Luffy brillaient.

-Comme quoi? Demanda Usopp, curieux.

-Et bien, une personne doit dire une vérité, qu'elle a fait ou n'a pas fait quelque chose. Par exemple, je pourrais dire que j'aime le rouge. Si ce n'est pas le cas pour quelqu'un, il doit boire une gorgée de son verre. Sinon, il ne boit pas. Le but est d'apprendre les secrets des autres.

Luffy se tortillait sur son siège.

-Je veux commencer! Dit-il, tout excité.

Chacun acquiesça pour lui montrer leur accord. Avant qu'il ne commence, je proposais que la prochaine personne à jouer serait à la gauche du joueur précédant. Donc, le premier serait Luffy, puis Iris, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, moi-même, et ainsi de suite. Quand tout le monde approuva, Luffy débuta le jeu.

-Je peux dire ce que je veux? Demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

-Préférablement quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas.

Il prit son menton dans sa main et réfléchit. Puis, il trouva ce qu'il voulait dire et sourit.

-J'ai déjà mangé des insectes!

Je fis la grimace et bus une gorgée de ma bière. Chacun fit de même, à l'exception d'Iris et Luffy. Les trois hommes semblaient dégoutés de Luffy, découragés aussi. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Iris.

-Quand je serais grande, je vais épouser Zoro!

Luffy éclata de rire, et nous apportions tous nos verres à nos lèvres.

-Au début, être sur un bateau me donnait la nausée, avoua Usopp.

Je fus la seule cette fois à boire.

-Je n'ai jamais été soûl.

Tous le regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Avec les quantités industrielles qu'il avalait, il n'avait jamais été soûl une seule fois? Je savais qu'il était tolérant à l'alcool, mais à ce point…

De nouveau, je fus la seule à boire. Luffy sembla surpris.

-Jamais, jamais? Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne buvais que très rarement, aujourd'hui étant évidemment une exception. Et quand c'était le cas, je ne buvais qu'un seul verre.

-Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme! Dit Sanji fièrement.

Tous les adultes prirent une gorgée. Sanji fut outré. Puis, les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Que pouvais-je dire?

-Je n'ai jamais porté de robe de toute ma vie.

Évidemment, Iris but une gorgée de son jus. Timidement, et très peu sûr de lui, Sanji apporta son verre à ses lèvres. J'éclatai de rire, suivis de près par le reste de l'équipage. Zoro riait tellement qu'il avait des larmes aux yeux. Sanji était rouge de honte.

-Avez-vous fini de vous moquez de moi?! Dit-il, le désespoir dans sa voix. C'était contre mon gré!

Usopp et Luffy le bombardèrent de questions, et Sanji s'obstina dans le silence. Ils finirent par abandonner, voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses, et Luffy continua la partie.

* * *

-Ça tooouuurne ~ Dis-je en riant.

Je mis un pied devant l'autre avec une grande concentration pendant que Luffy apportait notre fille qui s'avait endormi dans ses bras à l'étage. Il disparut dans les escaliers. Je tentai de le suivre, mais m'enfargeai dans mes propres pieds et tombai. Je ris en me relevant lentement et me dirigeai de nouveau vers les marches. Je montai les premières sans difficulté, mais bien vite je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre. De puissantes mains se firent un chemin jusqu'à mon dos et m'empêchèrent de me retrouver sur les fesses. Je gloussai dans les bras de mon mari.

-Es-tu soûle? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non.

Je tentai de garder mon sérieux, mais échouai lamentablement.

-Peut-être.

Il soupira et descendit les quelques marches, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille. Sa chaleur me donna des idées.

Je l'embrassai de pleine bouche, et mes mains se firent baladeuses. Son corps resta rigide. Il ne répondait pas à mes gestes, mais ne s'éloignait pas pour autant. Ce n'est que quand mes mains se faufilèrent dans son pantalon qu'il réagit. Il empoigna mes poignets et s'éloigna légèrement.

-Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Je boudai.

-Mais Luffy… J'en ai envi… Me plaignais-je.

Je collai mon corps contre le sien, ma main se promenant sur son torse.

-Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ton cas? Demandais-je d'une manière qui se voulait séduisante.

Sans prévenir, il me projeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Allez, au lit!

J'agitai les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. J'avais soudain un envi de vomir.

* * *

**Ouh, Aléa est soûle! Quelle perverse elle fait, quand elle a de l'alcool dans le sang! xD**

**Si vous voulez qu'un évènement en particulier se produise, ou vous voulez voir un personnage faire une apparition dans l'histoire, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire! J'avais pensé à Law pour une apparition spéciale, vous en dites quoi? :D**

_Naheiah _: Merci! (Oui, ta phrase est bien française! xD) Je mets tous mes efforts pour sortir deux chapitres par semaine! :D Moi, j'attends avec impatience ton prochain commentaire!

_Chrismene _: Donc, c'est Déesse ET Capitaine? Décap' Chrismene! (Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas fière de celle-là… -_-') Il faut lire les prochains chapitres pour savoir ce qui se passe!

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre j'espère!**


End file.
